Choices of Love
by elainanna
Summary: Based on the newest novel, Voice of Temptation, Shuichi moves out of Yuki's apartment. Leaving Yuki to wonder what has brought on the sudden change in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction based on the newest novel of Gravitation. "Voice of Temptation". If you haven't read it, it's based on an incident that happened in the book where Shuichi was looking for Yuki all over Osaka to no avail. When he finally finds him at a famous tourist tower, Yuki publicly rejects him and ends their relationship. They end up making up, but my story is based largely on that one incident.

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does. I am just one of those fans who are so in love with Gravitation, I have to revisit it over and over.

**Chapter One**

Grabbing his suitcase, Shindou Shuichi stood outside Yuki's apartment door and let out a sigh. Bad Luck's nationwide tour was over, and he was finally home after weeks of being away. A lot had happened; the tour had been successful, Tohma Seguchi, the president of NG productions was happy with their work. It was always good to keep Tohma happy, but despite all of the positive outcomes, he couldn't help but feel a little depressed. The events that had happened in Osaka kept going through his mind, over and over, and as a result, he had barely slept, and his mind was muddled and confused. He could still remember the anxiety of searching for Yuki in Osaka, in every hotel then finding him at the tower, only to be rejected. Pushed away like he was a piece of garbage, it had hurt so much. And although he had later found Yuki in a hotel room typing away on his novel, the rejection, and that cold hard glare Yuki had sent him still froze him to the bone. After running the whole incident over and over his mind, then to add on to the fact that whenever he called Yuki it was like talking to a wall, -thinking about it hurt.

God, he was tired. Exhausted to the bone, he felt as though his feet weighed tons. Sitting on his suitcase, he stared at the key on his palm. Should he walk in to this apartment? Return to that cold hard glare? _I love him_, he thought. _I should take the bad with the good. Osaka had been a special situation, after all Tohma Seguchi had orchestrated the whole thing._ Shaking his head, he got up and grabbed a hold of the suitcase again. In the car on the way home, he had considered going back to his own apartment. He still kept it for some unknown reason. Well, not unknown, it came in handy when Yuki went crazy and kicked him out. But K had automatically driven him to Yuki's building without asking, and the energy to protest had failed him. His body needed rest at this point.

So without further ado, he unlocked the door and slowly walked into the quiet house. Pulling off his shoes, Shuichi sighed and picked up his suitcase. The silence in the apartment told him that Yuki was probably typing away in his study. No surprise there. Shrugging, he suddenly realized that he did not have the energy to withstand a cold shoulder from the man. Instead of his usual routine of searching out Yuki, he headed straight for his room, shut the door, dropped the suitcase on the floor, and dropped face flat on the bed. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a very deep sleep.

* * *

"The brat should be home by now," Yuki Eiri said to the silent room, bringing a cigarette to his lips and inhaling. "Where is he?" He exhaled smoke lazily with a small frown on his forehead.

Tohma had assured him that Shuichi would be home by ten o'clock tonight. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already one o'clock; three hours late, where was he?

The sound of the door opening reached him, just as he sighed and reached for his cellular phone to give Tohma a call. The door slowly opened to reveal his Shuichi, looking very much worse for the wear, as he lugged suitcase with him. His black hair was rumpled; he looked as though he had not slept for days. An unexplainable emotion went through him and he closed his eyes, forcing restrained on the urge to rush over and embrace the young man. It wouldn't do to spoil his image, it was bad enough Shuichi was always over excited when he saw him. Imagining both of them jumping up and down hugging, -the thought alone was giving him hives.

Bracing for the usual round of excitement that Shuichi carried with him, he leaned forward on the couch and put out his cigarette on the ashtray. Watching as his brat pulled off his shoes. How he had missed the little twerp, he could not even explain how much.

Too wrapped up in the anticipation, it took him a minute to realize that Shuichi was headed in the wrong direction. He did not squeal in excitement and rush over to Yuki to embrace him enthusiastically. Or gasp in happiness at the fact that Yuki had stayed up to wait for him. No, Shuichi merely sighed and hauled his suitcase to his room without a sparring a single glance in his direction. In shock, Yuki got to his feet and stared as the spare bedroom door closed and Shuichi disappeared behind it.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked aloud looking around the room. Had that actually happened?

Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed a number and when it was answered he demanded, "What did you do to him?"

"Eiri, you've really lost me this time." Tohma Seguchi replied easily, his voice clear as it would be in the morning. Yuki couldn't help but wonder when the man slept. "Whom are you talking about?"

"Shuichi-chan, who else you moron. What did you do to him?" Yuki asked again, his teeth gritted.

"Ah, what happened to Shindou-san? He should be home about now, shouldn't he?" Tohma asked his tone flat and unconcerned.

"Did something happen after I left Osaka?" Yuki questioned.

"Not that I know of. The tour went very smoothly after Osaka. I was quite proud of Shindou-san's performance, it was incredible."

"I don't give a damn about that, Seguchi. I just want to know if-

"Eiri, I don't have the answers you're looking for. Perhaps you should ask the person whom you're worried about." Seguchi cut him off.

Not liking that answer, Yuki hung up and threw the phone on the couch. Running a hand through his blond hair, he stared at the closed door. Why did he care? He should be happy that Shuichi was subdued and wasn't jumping all over him for once. Why did it hurt so much?

Shaking his head, he shrugged and turned away toward their room. He was overreacting, Shuichi was probably tired, and figured that he wasn't home. Things would be back to normal in the morning. They had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thank you for the reviews I've gotten. It's good to know that someone is reading. Thank you. I'll make sure that I update regularly so that everyone will be happy. bows thank you._

_Disclaimer:-_ I do not own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does. I am just a crazed fan, who loves the characters so much, I like seeing them in different situations.

Chapter Two.

The next morning came with a flood of sunrays that fought through the parted curtains and warmed Shuichi's face. Opening his eyes, Shuichi stared at the glowing morning with a wary look on his face.

'_I'm leaving this house today_,' he thought.

Closing his eyes, Shuichi, -his chest hurt-, tried to remember that this was in actual sense a very good plan. It was no use staying here. Yes, he loved Yuki, but he was tired of always being the one who cared too much; loved too much. Sighing, he sat up on his bed and grimaced when he saw the state of his shirt. He should have changed before he had fallen no the bed. Thinking about it again, he shook his head. No, he had been too tired to care. Touring was hard work, and even though he had had the most amazing time, it was grueling and he was happy that it was over for now.

Moving to the edge of the bed, and stretched his hands over his head. Standing up, he ran a hand through his hair aware that it was getting too long. He needed to get it cut. He would have to tell Hiro to remind him. Grabbing a towel, he took a shower and got dressed. Despite the fact that the tour was over, he was expected at the NG productions offices this morning. He wasn't sure why, but Mr. K had ordered it, and he dared not ignore it. K was a tyrant who could not be appeased unless his will was done. Just thinking about Mr.K's artillery brought a shiver down his spine. Yes, he needed to get to work. '_Oh, I'm such a slave_.' Shuichi thought with a short sigh. A glance at the mirror assured him that the black shirt and khaki pants were good enough. Grabbing his ipod, he headed out to the kitchen.

It was only seven o'clock in the morning. Yuki liked to sleep in and since he was sure the man had been up typing all night, it was likely he had just gone to bed. It wasn't going to be very hard to sneak out of the house without a confrontation. His socked feet barely made a sound on the floor as he walked through the living room. When he got to the kitchen entrance, he stopped cold at the sight that greeted him.

_'What is going on?_' he thought in shock. His eyes moving from the set table, to the delicious food in bowls, -how come he hadn't realized anyone was cooking, really, he needed a new nose-, then his gaze found the person responsible for all of it. Breathing in, Shuichi stared at the tall blonde who was busy working over the stove. '_What the hell? Yuki is never up this early._'

Afraid to ask, Shuichi let out his breath slowly and turned to leave. Only to be stopped by Yuki's voice.

"Good morning Shuichi." Yuki greeted, turning around to stare at him. After a few minutes, Yuki smiled and continued what he was doing. Turning around he brought a plate of eggs to the table, placing it carefully on a place setting. Shuichi still a little perplexed by the sudden situation, managed to mumble a good morning back. Then he headed for the cupboard. All he wanted was his cereal and then he'd be off to work. Whoever Yuki was cooking breakfast for would be coming soon and he couldn't-

Suddenly he was wrapped in a tight hug and warm lips covered his own in a deep searing kiss. A kiss so aggressive and sensual he felt his knees buckle but Yuki held him tight, supporting him. After a few minutes, Yuki pulled back and said,

"I can't stand this. What's going on Shuichi? Are you ill?"

Shuichi, still recovering from the affectionate assault, shook his head slowly and tried to pull away. This was not going to work if Yuki kept kissing him like this. It was as though the man knew how much he affected him. Well, he did know. One kiss and he was ready to do anything for Yuki. _Not good_, pulling away from the warmth of Yuki's arms, Shuichi replied,

"There is nothing wrong with me. I'm just fine. I should be asking you that question. Why are you up so early? Is there someone coming for breakfast?"

Reaching for a bowl, he reached into the open cupboard and grabbed his favorite cereal. His mother's voice momentarily rang in his head at his choice of breakfast, but who cared. Breakfast had to be what you like best. Otherwise-

"Sit down." Yuki ordered quietly, grabbing his hand and jerking him to a seat.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said in surprise, staring at the food before him.

"Eat." Yuki said firmly and stood over him, his golden eyes glaring.

* * *

"_Idiot."_ Yuki thought. What was the matter with him? When had he ever woken up this early to cook for someone else other than him? _Idiot_. He was really driving him crazy. Did he even know how hard it had been to fall asleep? It had been so hard to ignore the fact that Shuichi was in the same house, but preferring to be in another bed. He had barely slept a wink. Was it because of Osaka? No, no, Yuki thought, he had already appeased Shu-chan for that day. Something else was definitely going on.

"Yuki, I'm really not hungry." Shuichi said picking on his food, with his chopsticks.

"Fine, don't eat it." Yuki snapped, moving away to pour himself a cup of coffee. Who cares if you eat anyway?

Shuichi glanced at him warily, then got up and without a backward glance, walked out of the kitchen. Two minutes later, Yuki heard the door close and he placed his coffee cup down. Shuichi had not even begged him for a ride to work. What had happened after he left Osaka? He wanted his old Shuichi back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"You want to do what?" Hiro exclaimed, staring at Shuichi in shock. Shaking his head, he reached out and placed the back of his hand on Shuichi's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked, a little puzzled by Hiro's actions.

"I'm checking to see whether you have completely lost it." Hiro replied, when he was satisfied that Shuichi was not suffering from any sort of fever. "Now explain to me again, what you are going to do. I can't get it through my head."

"I'm leaving Yuki. Will you help me carry my stuff back to my apartment?" Shuichi repeated, watching as Hiro shook his head in disbelief.

"What the-, Why? What happened to needing Yuki all through the night?" Hiro questioned. "I thought you couldn't live without him?"

Shuichi sank into a couch and leaned his head back. They were in their office/conference room at the NG building waiting on Suguru Fujisaki, the third member of Bad Luck, Mr. K, the manager and Sakano, the band's producer. For the first time in his whole career, Shuichi had actually shown up to work before everyone else. Bored to death, he had called Hiro, and afraid that Shuichi was ill, Hiro had shown up within minutes. Shuichi being at work so early, especially the morning after he had returned home to Yuki was just too surprising.

"Hiro, what happened in Osaka, -it hurt-, Yuki really hurt me. I did not realize how much until when I called him afterwards before the tour ended. All he did was hung up and remain unconcerned. I can't handle it. I keep thinking he is just going to turn around and send me away again."

_I'm tired of waiting_, Shuichi thought. Yuki had given up Kitazawa, which had been a very important step. But after that, things had come to a stand still. They argued and talked, laughed and shared a home, but Yuki was still able to let Shuichi go without a single kind word. Yuki used his feelings as though they were a game. He accepted them when it suited him; he rejected them when they didn't. Osaka had just served as an eye opener. Was this what he wanted for the rest of his life? Did loving someone as much as he did Yuki include countless hours of longing and wishing that Yuki would care for him the same way? Ah! He was tired of thinking about it.

"I can't be with him anymore." Shuichi said quietly. Closing his eyes, tears slid down his cheeks and he lifted his hand to wipe them away. The more he did, the more tears fell, so he stopped trying to stop them.

Hiro sighed and moved to sit next to Shuichi. Letting out a slow sigh, he reached out and pulled Shuichi into his arms, comforting him. He had not seen this coming. But in someway, he had figured that the incident in Osaka would have its repercussions. Before when they had been in high school, it had been so easy to read Shuichi. His feelings had been written all over his face. But lately, actually since Osaka, every time Shuichi had called Yuki, whenever they asked him what he said, he would answer with a little smile that everything was Okay. Obviously it had all been a lie, which meant that Shuichi was learning the fine art of practising deceptive emotions.

Shaking his head, he wondered how it had come to this. Yuki and Shuichi had seemed so happy.

"Does Yuki know?", Hiro asked quietly, holding Shuichi tightly.

"No." Shuichi replied, "I don't want him to. Not that he'll stop me, it's just that I don't want to see that glare."

Hiro nodded in understanding and patted Shuichi's head, "Fine. What time to do we do this?"

Shuichi pulled away from Hiro and looked up with a small smile, "How about when we're done here? Then we can invite Suguru and go out for a drink."

"Okay." Hiro said thinking that this was going to shock the masses. The public had just gotten used to having Shuichi and Yuki pictures plastered on the front page. What was going to happen next? Oh, who cared, as long as Shuichi was happy? That's all that mattered.

* * *

"Tohma," Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer for the band Nittle Grasper, said lazily, leaning back in his seat, "Shuichi didn't seem happy today."

They were in a black Mercedes headed for a late afternoon interview. They had spent the whole morning and lunchtime at NG productions going over reports and all sorts of things that Tohma expected his shareholders to know about.

"Ryuichi-kun, I don't care to discuss Shindou-san unless it's business related. His personal life is his own." Tohma replied staring out the window. His mind was occupied with Eiri and how he was going to react to the coming news. It was going to be a job to break the news to that man. Why did Ryuichi have to talk about that boy? Didn't he understand how much he disliked Shuichi at the moment?

Ryuichi frowned and slanted his head so that he could see Tohma's blond head. "Really? Is that the reason or is it because he's close to Yuki-san?"

Tohma shrugged and continued to look out the window.

"Tsk, tsk, you're married to Mika-chan. I don't understand you." Ryuichi shook his head and closing his eyes.

Tohma turned to look at Ryuichi and wondered why such a man, with zillions of fans that loved him for his charisma could be so annoying.

"It's not what you're thinking." Tohma said quietly. "Really, Ryuichi, the only reason I worry about Eiri is because I feel responsible for his past experiences. I want him to be happy."

"And you're a fool to think that what Kitazawa did to Yuki-san has anything to do with you. If it were up to me, I'd say pay more attention to Mika-chan. She needs you more. Leave Yuki-san to Shuichi, and stop your antics. What happened in Osaka was unforgivable, even for a man of your low standards." Ryuichi said, his gaze stead on Tohma's.

Tohma sighed and turned his head away to look out the window again. "Please bring back the ridiculous side of you, I can't deal with the serious side this evening.'

"Everyone at NG knows what happened in Osaka." Ryuichi said sharply, "Can you imagine what that is like for Shu-chan. I suspect that is the reason why Shuichi is so sad."

Tohma shrugged and sighed, and then he said with an observant tone, "Ryuichi-kun, you should take your own advice. It certainly doesn't make sense why you're so worried about Shindou-san yourself. Could it be you're more concerned than you let on?"

Ryuichi scoffed and this time closed his eyes, turning his head away from Tohma. _No, you could never understand why I'm concerned, he thought. Shu-chan, why aren't you shining anymore? _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does but what a great manga-ka

Chapter Four

Yuki stared at his cell phone and frowned wondering why it wasn't ringing. He had been waiting all morning, but nothing. Flipping it open, he stared at it for a moment, and then looked up to find his editor staring at him curiously. It was as though she was expecting an answer from him.

"What?" he asked.

Mizuki leaned forward and said, "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Shaking her head, she sighed and asked, "What happened now? What did Shuichi do to make you distracted?"

Yuki glared at her and replied, "Nothing."

_Nothing at all_, he thought. Why did that bother him so? How many times had he wished that the punk could just cool his heels for a second? Frowning again, he stared at his cell phone and said "Mizuki, will you call my phone."

Puzzled, Mizuki stared at him blankly wondering why he needed her to call his phone. He was seated right before her. "Yuki-san-

"Just call it." Yuki ordered the words accompanied by his trademark bone-chilling glare. Nodding, she reached for her own phone and glancing nervously at Yuki, dialed his number. The familiar Bad Luck's rage beat song came on and Yuki cursed under his breath. Answering the call, then hanging up, he stood up.

"Yuki-san?" Mizuki asked quietly.

"It works. I was starting to think something was wrong with my phone." Pulling on his coat he looked at Mizuki, "Are we done?"

Noting the irritated look on his face, Mizuki got up and nodded her head 'yes', then said, "The deadline is in two weeks. Please try and keep it."

"Whatever. And don't call me to remind me." He nodded heading for the door. "See you later."

With that, he left her office and headed for the elevator. In the elevator, he looked at his cell phone again and wondered why it was bothering him so much. Shuichi had not called him at all. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. By now, he was usually fielding text messages begging him to cook dinner, or to come pick him up from work. Sometimes the messages were just stupid jokes, that didn't make sense. The elevator door opened and he stepped into the underground parking. Hurrying to his car, he decided to go pick the brat up from work. He needed to find out what was going through the younger man's mind. What could have happened to change him this way? Could he have decided-, no he could not think about that.

Shuichi loved him too much to ever leave him. _What a stupid idea_. Chuckling, he remembered how Shuichi had forcefully pushed his presence into his life. There wasn't a reason for him to leave it. So, it had to be something else. May be he was worried about his music. Smiling, Yuki decided that he was going to try to be nice to him today. Just until Shuichi was back to his normal self. Then it would be back to trying to tolerate the obnoxious characteristics that belonged to no other than his brat. It was shameful how much he was relishing that thought.

* * *

"Here are the keys, don't lose them." K said fiercely, handing a set of keys to Shuichi. "I'll be here to pick you up at exactly 0800hrs tomorrow. Be ready."

Shuichi took the keys and nodded his head slowly. K smiled and patted Shuichi's head, "Don't stay up too late. Try and get some sleep, okay. Tomorrow is a big day."

Waving at Hiro, he turned and grabbed Sakano by his elbow and led him out of the apartment. Once the door was closed, Shuichi sighed and sank down to the floor, lying on his back he stared at the floor. His mind going over the past hours since the moment that Suguru, K and Sakano had found out about his intention to leave Yuki.

He had barely uttered the words, when they were received with a collective gasp from the three men. Suguru had even deviated from his usual know-it-all personality and asked if Shuichi was feeling OK. The next thing he had known, K had been on the phone finding an apartment for him and Sakano had been on his phone calling Tohma. A little alarmed by their reactions, Shuichi had reminded K that he had an apartment waiting, but K had waved that idea away.

"Do you realize what the media is going to do when they know about this? I want you somewhere I can protect you. If you are really doing this, you had better be ready." K had ordered, holding Shuichi's shoulders firmly. "Are you sure Shuichi? Leaving Yuki, are you going to be alright with this?"

Shuichi had stared at him, his mind blank, unable to form any words. When had his leaving Yuki become a decision that affected every one else's life? Closing his eyes, he thought, this had nothing to do with anyone else. It was his and Yuki's problem, nobody else.

"I know what you are thinking. But you are wrong. You are a nationwide icon now; every decision you make affects your career. Your personal life is a public affair, Shuichi. Especially since you have not made an effort to keep it private what with your emotional outbursts at any given chance. So if you're leaving Yuki, you have to let me help you deal with it. It's the least I can do. Alright." K had explained, shaking him at the end of his tirade.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Shuichi had wondered why everything had to be so complicated. All he wanted was Yuki to say he loved him, to care a little. What-, why- what was he supposed to do? This was too complicated, when had it gotten this complicated?

He turned his head and his gaze found Hiro's. Hiro had smiled and nodded his head reassuring him. Taking in a deep breath, he had turned back to K and nodded his head in agreement. With that one nod, he had felt his heart clench as the cold feeling of actually leaving Yuki had finally settled in his heart.

Within the hour, K had found a penthouse apartment in the closest building to the NG offices. It was the same building that Ryuichi Sakuma kept an apartment whenever he was in town. K had explained that the landlord was discreet and reporters wouldn't be able to harass him there. Since it was furnished, all Shuichi had to do was move his clothes in and whatever things he had at Yuki's house. A task that had been handled by Sakano, Shuichi wasn't even sure how that had been done.

"Are you hungry?" Hiro broke into his thoughts, seating down on the floor next to him.

Shuichi moved his head so that he was looking at the red head, under his eyelashes. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Are you happy?" Hiro answered with a question.

Shuichi thought for a moment, an image of Yuki yelling at him for making too much noise coming to him. How had he become so used to that kind of treatment? Was he really so desperate that even Yuki's angry words were good enough? He was right to demand more wasn't he? Glancing back at Hiro, he said slowly, "I want him to see me. To love me, to miss me, and say it; I'll do what it takes to get that from him. That will make me happy."

Hiro nodded his head, "Then it's the right thing." Then jumping up, he held out his hand and said excitedly, "Now, come on, I'm starving. Plus we need to check out this new apartment. Did you know it's sound proof? We can have a party here with loud music, and we won't bother anyone. Hey, let's do that. I'll call Ayaka, Suguru, and Ryuichi. We can celebrate your new status."

Shuichi stared at that hand, wondering if he was ever going to consider it being the right decision. Yuki might not ever see him. He might even forget him. This was Yuki they were talking about. _If I return to him, my heart will always be broken. If I leave, my heart will be broken_. Shaking his head, he grabbed hold of Hiro's hand. He couldn't bare it living so close to the one person who was responsible for his heart breaking. So this was good. It suited them both.

* * *

Parking his car at the front entrance, Yuki got out of the car and lighted a cigarette as he waited for Shuichi. Just imagining the grin on Shuichi's face at seeing him, made his lips curl into a smile. Maybe tonight he would take him out to dinner, and they could have a good talk. Too involved with his thoughts, he did not notice Tohma approaching him until he was standing right before him.

Glaring in anger at being caught smiling to himself he demanded, "What do you want?"

Tohma shrugged and reached out, taking the cigarette from Yuki's fingers, and bringing it to his lips. He took in a deep drag then let out a cloud of smoke while Yuki watched. After a few seconds, Tohma said quietly, "He's not coming."

Yuki frowned and stared at Tohma for a minute before he said, "I'm not in the mood for your games tonight Seguchi. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did in Osaka."

"It wasn't my fault, I left a note. Shindou-san just didn't read it." Tohma replied, then taking a closer step to Yuki, he handed him the cigarette and said, "But I was right for doing it. I've been right all along, and you should have listened to me."

"Right about what? You being a pain in my ass?" Yuki questioned dropping the cigarette to the ground. "I don't want to talk to you at the moment. Run along, I'm waiting for Shuichi."

Tohma sighed and then with a solemn gaze, he said firmly, using his no-nonsense tone, "Shindou-san will not be coming home with you. He moved out this morning."

* * *

_Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story. I am glad you all like it, which gives me a lot of enthusiasm to keep writing more._

_Darkmetalangel of destruction _

_Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune_

_Pureevil230_

_Mysykat _

_Madelyynn_

_Quiet-lil-kris_

_Kawairashii6_

_Angelsigma_

_Kitty in the box_

_xedra_

_Jem91_

_Patpat_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, wow, wow, there is so many of you to thank. Since I'm out of time, I'm going to say a very apologetic sorry for not updating as quickly. I promise to do better. I am so happy for all the great reviews. Thank you, thank you. So here is chapter Five. I hope you like it, and please enjoy. Will be looking forward to hear your reactions.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: - As much as I'd love to, I don't own these fabulous characters. Dear Maki Murakami does.

**Chapter Five.**

"I don't have time for this, Seguchi." Yuki declared reaching for his car keys. "All you have to say is that Shuichi left earlier than usual. No need to cause trouble by spinning tales."

Tohma frowned, "But it's the truth, I'm not lying. Shindou-san left with Hiro and Suguru. They went to help Shuichi move."

"Damn it." Yuki said feeling angry at his brother in-law. Glancing at his cell phone again, he shook his head and looked up at Tohma. "I'm leaving. I'm tired of this Tohma. I'm with Shuichi now, and you need to accept that. Don't call me for a week. Got that?"

Tohma stared in surprise as Yuki gave him one last glare then turned and got into his car and drove away. _This is going to get ugly_, he thought. He had not expected Yuki to react that way. What was going to happen when Yuki found out that he was telling the truth? Reaching for his cell phone, he punched a number and almost immediately, Sakano was on the other end.

"Sir! What can I do for you?"

"Sakano-san where are you at the moment?" Tohma greeted heading for the parking lot.

"I just left Shuichi's new apartment with K. We are headed to the office to prepare an official statement. This story is going to blow up tomorrow, we have to be ready to deal with it." Sakano replied worriedly. Just thinking about the riot the press was going to cause made shivers run down his spine.

"Don't make that statement." Tohma advised getting into his own car. "I want you to put this under the rug, no one can know. Nobody! Prepare a statement announcing a joint concert with Nittle Grasper instead. Then work on preparing it."

"But Sir-

"No one can know about this situation." Tohma ordered, "I mean it Sakano-san." He hung up and followed Yuki back to his apartment.

* * *

"Move out." Yuki repeated Tohma's words as he sped home. What a ridiculous idea. Shuichi had forced his presence into that apartment. He could still remember it like it was yesterday. The brat had been such a shock on his nerve system. Why would he willingly leave? Shaking his head, he wondered why he was practically speeding home.

Parking the car in his usual spot, he wondered why his heart was beating so fast. Pushing the anxiety away, he chose the staircase and rushed up trying to expel the nervous energy that was accumulating. At his door, he felt his hands tremble as he gripped the door handle and pulled it open. For some reason, he was getting nervous, and it didn't make sense. He wished Tohma hadn't said what he had. Shuichi was so easily hurt.

"I'm home!" He yelled out, stepping into the apartment.

Silence greeted him back and he froze. Closing his eyes not wanting to believe Tohma he called out again, "I'm home."

No answer, no sound of rushing footsteps, no obnoxious giggles of excitement. Just silence. Opening his eyes, he looked around the living room, his eyes instantly noting that the usual clutter around the entertainment system was gone. There was no Nittle Grasper video cases, or magazines lying around the living room. It was clean and neat just like he liked it. How could this be?

Removing his shoes, he hurried to the bedroom he shared with Shuichi and headed straight for the closet. Even as he pulled the doors open, he knew what he was going to see. But the reality of it struck him harder than he could have imagined. Slamming the doors shut, he stepped back and stared at them for a full minute. Reaching for his cell phone, he called Shuichi's number. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Where are you, I'm coming to pick you up." He said without waiting for Shuichi to answer.

"Yuki."

* * *

"Ah!" Ryuichi exclaimed in excitement jumping up and down holding a manga book. "You didn't tell me you got the next volume. Can I borrow it? Can I?" He asked excitedly. Coming to sit next to Shuichi who was busy playing a video game.

Shuichi smiled and nodded, "Sure. As long as you let me stay with this game this week, I have to finish it."

Ryuichi nodded his head, and placed a hand around Shuichi's shoulders squeezing them affectionately. He had shown up after being dropped off by Tohma. He had apparently come from an interview, and had received the message about coming to the impromptu party. Still dressed in the clothes he had had at the interview, he had blown in to the apartment carrying two cases of drinks and bags of food. Ayaka and Suguru had shone up soon after and they had been eating, playing video games and talking since then.

"How is it possible to be so energetic?" Ayaka mused watching as Ryuichi gestured in excitement next to Shuichi who was busy concentrating on the game. Turning to look at Hiro and Suguru she said, "Look at both of them. You couldn't believe that they are nation wide stars."

Hiro chuckled his gaze fastened on Shuichi. He was happy to see that the noise and the company had at least cheered him up a bit. "I know what you mean."

The sound of a ring tone had everyone checking cell phones. Everyone except Shuichi, who was still engrossed in the game, checked. Hiro frowned and said, "Shuichi, it's yours."

"Huh?" Shuichi asked distractedly.

"Your cell phone is ringing." Ryuichi explained. Reaching for the video controls and taking over the game while Shuichi automatically answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up." Yuki said to him.

Shuichi froze, "Yuki." He whispered, closing his eyes, his heart skipping a beat. He had not planned on this. Dealing with Yuki after the fact. Breathing in he said as strongly as he could. "I'm not coming back. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you."

Ryuichi stopped what he was doing and grabbed the phone, pressing a button and putting it on speaker phone just as Yuki said, "Are you out of your mind, Shuichi? I didn't tell you that you could leave."

"I'm sorry Yuki." Shuichi said his eyes tearing.

"Idiot. Where are you?" Yuki asked. He was clearly ready to come and get him.

"Um…" Shuichi said, wondering whether he should tell him where he was. If Yuki showed up, he was not sure he could keep his resolution to stay away.

"Yuki-san." Ryuichi stepped in, his tone serious and stern. "He's not coming back."

Shuichi breathed in, looking up his eyes connecting with Ryuichi's gaze. Ryuichi smiled slightly and continued, "There is no need for you to come pick him up."

"Put him back on the phone, Sakuma." Yuki demanded.

Shuichi opened his mouth to talk, but Ryuichi stopped him by placing a finger across his lips, "I'm sorry that won't be possible. He's mine now, Yuki-san. You can't have him."

"Yours?" Sakuma I'm not in the mood for you and Tohma's games. This is important. Let that idiot back on the phone."

"It's Shindou-san to you now. Goodbye, Yuki-san." Ryuichi said then hung up.

The room was silent as they all tried to take in what had just happened. Ryuichi sighed and handed the phone back to Shuichi. Looking at Shuichi's bright amethyst eyes he said, "You can't talk to him, until you're a lot stronger than you are now."

"Ryuichi-

"I'll protect you, for as long as you need." Ryuichi interrupted Shuichi with a smile. "So take your time." Then he turned back to the video game and he was back to the ridiculous ultra-energetic Ryuichi. Leaving everyone else to interpret his actions however they wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - I don't own Gravitation. It belongs to the cool and sharp Maki Murakami.

**Chapter Six**

Tohma rushed into Yuki's apartment to find him sitting on the floor staring at his cell phone. His head buried in his left hand. The expression on his face was so shocking he stopped in his tracks. It was as though someone had died, and Yuki was in mourning. Yuki did not even move to yell at him for showing up at his house uninvited. Moving closer, he knelt on the floor before him,

"Eiri."

Yuki ignored him; he just kept staring at the phone. After a few minutes, he got up and handed the phone to him. With a puzzled look, Tohma got up and asked,

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I think that one's broken. Can you get me a new one? That way if Shuichi wants to call me, he can get through. I think that's why he's mad at me. He'll be back as soon as I fix that."

"Eiri, he moved out. You realize that right?" Tohma said, his frown deepening. "He got a new apartment, and moved his things in."

Yuki shrugged, "He'll be back. He is just mad at me." Then with a glare at Tohma, "I told you not to call me for a week. Go away, you're the last person I want to see. If it weren't for you, Shuichi wouldn't be this mad."

With that, he walked out of the bedroom and headed for his study. Holding the door open, he looked at Tohma and said, "I have a deadline. Make sure Shuichi knows so that he won't come running in to the study when he comes home. Keep him occupied for a while, Okay?"

Turning around he closed the door and walked behind his desk and sat down on the comfortable leather chair. Touching the keys on the keyboard, the screen came on and the cursor blinked at him ready to continue a sentence. He was writing yet another love story. Another novel about two people in love. Two people he was going separate at the end with a tragedy. All his novels ended that way. No one ever lived happily ever after. Because life did not allow happily ever after, it would be too easy if that were true.

Fall in love, live well and in love for the rest of your life. _What a load of bullshit_, he thought.

'_I love you forever. If you cut me open, all you'll find is more love. I love you with all of me.'_

Shuichi had said that to him once. Just remembering it made him wince. How had he ever inspired that kind of feeling from an innocent person like Shuichi? Rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure, he thought, _I have nothing to give you_.

Sighing, he said out loud, as a single tear slid down his cheek. "I wouldn't want to be close to a person like me, Shu-chan. And you shouldn't be, I'll destroy you. It's good that you've left now, and not later."

* * *

Tohma pressed his palm against the study door. It was just like he had imagined it would be. Eiri would never allow anyone to see just how much Shuichi leaving affected him.

"Damn you, Shindou." Tohma whispered turning around and sinking to the floor, his head leaning against the door. "I trusted that you'd take care not to break his heart."

He had known it would happen. Shuichi was too innocent to deal with Eiri. Eiri's temper alone should have already dampened his feelings. He wondered what it was that had broken Shuichi? But that didn't matter. The problem was now Eiri was alone again. He had done his best to get this result earlier on in their relationship, but it had only brought them closer. Now it was too late. There was no avoiding it; Eiri was going to be hurting. As a result, Eiri was going to shut out his family and anyone close to him.

Shaking his head, he reached for his cell phone. He had no other choice but to step in and protect him. Just like he had done all those years ago.

Calling Sakano again, he said quietly when the call was answered, "Bad Luck will be leaving on a world tour. The day after the concert with Nittle Grasper will be the start date. Make it happen. Also, send Eiri a new phone."

Not waiting to listen to Sakano's exclamations of shock, he hung up and sighed tiredly. Mika was going to have his skin when she found out about this whole situation. He shivered just thinking about it.

* * *

"Wake up, Shuichi! We have a lot of work today." K said firmly pulling the covers off the bed. "Stop being a lazy bum. Wake up!"

Shuichi sighed and rolled over, grabbing his pillow and putting it over his head, he kept sleeping. K's threats did not bother him anymore. He had heard them so many times during the week they just rolled off him. Had it really been a week? He wasn't even sure what day it was. Lifting the pillow, he looked at K,

"What day is it?"

K gasped in shock, then with a glare he said with gritted teeth. "Friday, Shuichi! The concert is today! How could you not remember this?"

Shuichi only heard that it was Friday. Sighing, he buried his head under the pillow again and closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"I'm seriously going to shoot you today." K threatened raising a magnum and pressing it into the pillow. "I'm going to start counting down from five."

"If you'd please just do it." Shuichi's voice came through the pillow, "Make us both happy and do it, K."

"Damn it!" K exclaimed, disgusted with Shuichi's new attitude. "Do you realize that you've been moping around like this for a whole week? So what if he hasn't called. You're the one who made the effort to leave him. Deal with it."

"Close the door behind you when you leave. I need to catch some more sleep." Shuichi said rolling away from K and curling up into a ball. He was not in the mood to be reminded of the reason why his days and nights were so bleak and lonely. Yuki had not called, not once through the whole week. Was it that easy for him? _Am I that easily forgotten? _

K shook his head and decided that he had had enough. Holstering the gun, he reached down and grabbed Shuichi by his t-shirt. Lifting up, he carried the young man to the shower, turning on it on amid curses and threats. Shuichi was in a heap on the shower floor when the shock of cold water hit him, and he bellowed in surprise.

"Five minutes. If you're not out by then, I'll come and get you."

He walked out of the bathroom and was closing the door when he looked up and saw Ryuichi standing at the bedroom door. Nodding his head, he walked out of the bedroom, leaving him staring at the closed bathroom door.

* * *

Ryuichi sighed at the obvious fact that Shuichi was going to be depressed again today. He had been hoping that he would snap out of it soon. But it had been a week, a week of dragging Shuichi around so that he could get things done. K forced him into the shower every morning to get him to work. The curious thing was, when he did get to work, he worked nonstop. Until Hiro forcefully dragged him out of the studio to the cafeteria to eat. When it was time to go home, both Hiro and Suguru saw to it that Shuichi ate dinner, and got home. Ryuichi took over and made sure that he kept him occupied. Although playing video games, watching movies and listening to music had quickly lost its appeal, now all they did was drink. Well, Shuichi drank and he watched, when the younger man passed out, he would tuck him into bed, clean up and go to his own apartment. Who would have thought that Shuichi was a closet drunk?

Did Shuichi miss being treated like dirt that much? Turning to the wall, he punched out his frustration with the man. How could anyone possibly miss to be treated like that? And what was wrong with Yuki? How couldn't he realize what he was doing to Shuichi? Damn them both, they were giving him an ulcer. Rubbing his hand, he pulled off his leather jacket and flung it on the bed.

Opening the bathroom door, he looked in to find that Shuichi was still seated on the shower floor. His clothes were soaked wet, and he was shivering from the cold water. But he was not making any move to get up. Instead, his eyes were closed and Ryuichi could tell that he was crying, despite his face being wet.

Grabbing a towel, he reached out and turned off the water. Then he pulled Shuichi up from the floor and wrapped him up in the towel.

"Ryuichi, why are you here?" Shuichi asked shivering as Ryuichi rubbed his body trying to warm him up. Since Ryuichi was a bit taller, it was easy to hide his tear-streaked face by looking down on the floor.

"I don't know." Ryuichi replied. He was not sure what it was about Shuichi's misery that made him want to care for him. Shuichi had a pull on him that he had discovered the first day he had met him. A pull that drew him back even when he was supposed to be in New York filming. He was supposed to be leaving tonight after the concert. But that stupid pull made him worry about leaving Shuichi in his current state.

"You should go." Shuichi said quietly, making Ryuichi pause as he wondered whether Shuichi had found out about his worries. "It's embarrassing to have you do this." Shuichi finished looking up at him with those adorable eyes of his.

"I can't leave." Ryuichi replied, continuing his rubbing.

Turning Shuichi to the door, he led him into the bedroom and within ten minutes, Shuichi was dressed in some 'Dan rips' jeans that fit his body, a blue t-shirt and a black jacket that he left open. Ryuichi threw him a hat that he could use to hide his face whenever needed. It was becoming increasingly hard to walk through the streets without anyone recognizing him. K smiled his thanks at Ryuichi when they came out into the living room and they all headed out. K leading while Ryuichi walked beside Shuichi behind him.

"Are you going to mope forever?" Ryuichi asked as they went down the stairs. "I thought you left willingly, why are you acting this way?"

Shuichi shrugged and shook his head, "It's hard to explain. When you miss someone you love, life doesn't seem as exciting."

"Make it exciting. You acting like the world is over is really starting to make me angry." Ryuichi said reaching out and taking Shuichi's hand. "It can't be that you miss Yuki's treatment of you, is it?"

Shuichi winced at the mention of Yuki's name, "No. I just thought that he would have at least made an effort to see me. He hasn't. Every day passes by and it's as though he does not miss me."

Ryuichi closed his eyes at Shuichi's words, "Then forget him too. Huh, how about that one. Learn to forget him. I hate seeing you like this."

Shuichi rubbed his eyes and turned to look at K who was holding the front door open waiting for them. _Forget Yuki_. That would be like forgetting to breath. Could he do it? Why was he even considering it? This had started out as him trying to make Yuki realize that he cared for him. But that had not happened. Instead, he was alone. Ryuichi pulled on his hand and he followed him to the door.

Tonight was their concert, after that, Bad Luck would be on a plane to Hong Kong. The first country of many, it was Tohma's revenge on him for breaking Yuki's heart. He did not need to ask to know what it was. But what Tohma did not know was that he was giving him a reprieve. Perhaps what he needed was to be away from Japan and Yuki Eiri. His eyes moved to Ryuichi and he wondered whether he should take the man's advice. After all, he was older and an expert on relationships. He could be right about this. Just forget his dreams of making Yuki his forever.

Sighing, he leaned his head back on his seat and realized that for once Yuki had spoken the truth. Living happily ever after was a load of bullshit.

* * *

_I want to thank you all for reviewing this story of mine. I've been having one heck of a time trying to upload it, so when I finally did, I didn't have much time to get all your names down. But, I'm thinking of all of you, and thanking you so very much for the enthusiasm you are inspiring. Can't wait to hear what you think of this newest chapter. Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

_author's note:- I know, I know I couldn't help myself, but in my head, a concert held by Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper should be as grand as you can get. That's why I chose TNS. Don't hate on it...love it...lol. Have a great read._

Disclaimer: - I do not own gravitation. The best manga-ka on earth (Maki Murakami) does.

**Chapter Seven.**

The greatest concert was about to begin, Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper on the same stage for two hours. The excitement had been building all week, fuelling a feverish madness among the fans. The energy that filled the Tokyo National Stadium was mind-blowing, considering every seat was filled. It was overwhelming. The anxious screams filling the air made it sound as though a loud heart beat pulsed. A stage was set up right in the middle of the field, raised high so that everyone could see. Its elaborate design ensured that both bands would have space and ample room to move around. Great big screens would show off and tape the whole concert at the top.

The pulsing energy fueled the crew backstage. Sending the crewmembers and stagehands into acute panic. They were running around trying to make sure nothing went wrong. Considering in such a large production, something always did, the anxiety was high. The costume designers were feverishly adjusting and fixing costumes, arranging them in order so that when the time came, changing would be as smooth as it could get. Highly unlikely, but they could hope. Sound technicians were testing earplugs and microphones'; doing sound checks to make sure that the equipment was working right. It would be a shame if there was a mix-up, Tohma would have their skins. The thought send them on a mad dash to start checking again just to make sure that everything was working right.

In the dressing rooms, Ayaka, Suguru and Hiro were seated on the couches provided. Ayaka had been invited and had graciously agreed as long as she got to stay with the band. No one had objected to that, she was practically a band member now. Her relationship with Hiro had become an item. It was only natural. As they sat there, they watched as a wound up Sakano tried his best to calm down. But every time the door opened and the sound of the distant crowd cheering came, he got up to make more tea. There was so much tea available, Hiro was afraid they were going to drown soon. Sighing, his gaze moved to the door that connected the dressing rooms and shook his head when he realized at some point Shuichi had closed it. The way things were going it was going to take a pulley to get that door open. Shuichi was more nervous than his usual self tonight.

In his own dressing room, Shuichi was lying on the couch, his head buried under a pillow. He was trying his best to block out the distant sound of the crowd. Usually the crowd usually helped to fuel his energy but not tonight. Every time he had them, his stomach did a sickly turn and he felt the urge to run right out of the door and go hide. His heart was racing in anxiety, for some reason he felt paralyzed with stage fright. He couldn't see himself facing the crowd and performing. Which was sad, because today was a special day, he was going to be sharing the stage with Sakuma Ryuichi. And not just for a few minutes, but an entire concert. It was dreams come true. How could he not be excited about it?

* * *

Yuki pulled his leather coat on and grabbed the keys from his car. Getting out, he followed the men that Tohma had sent with him to the concert. It had not taken any persuasion to get a pass for the BL/NG concert. Walking behind the two bodyguards, they headed into the stadium. The goal was to get to the stage, which was in the middle without getting mauled. Pulling on some sunglasses, he allowed the two men to do their job and just followed.

His mind wandered to Mizuki and the deal he had made with her. The whole week had been spent finishing his projects, which had been three books. Two of them had needed revision and the last one had needed completion of the manuscript. That done, he had requested a meeting with Mizuki and told her that he was going to be taking a break. Blessing her with his glare, he had received no protests at all about his suggestion and she had given him reluctant but firm wishes for a good time off. That done, he had driven to Tohma's office.

Getting involved with his work, he had completely neglected the situation with Shuichi. The fact that he had not been bothered at all through the week as he worked had been nice, and he had just assumed that Tohma had taken his advice. After thinking about it the night before he had completed his manuscript, (the one and only manuscript to ever get a happily-ever-after ending from him) he had decided that giving Shuichi up was not an option. Despite his protests and complaints he cared a lot more for that punk than anything else in his life. He missed his house looking messy and having to fend off ridiculous bursts of energetic affection displays.

In Tohma's office, he had asked the older man, "Where is Shuichi?"

Tohma surprised that Eiri had finally made an appearance in the outside world had said with a smile, "Eiri, what a pleasure to see you out. I hope you are feeling better."

"Feeling better? Seguchi, I was working. And now I need you to tell me where Shuichi is so that we can fix this. I'm sure it's solvable. That punk is easy to appease, he probably just wants me to tell him I love him." Yuki had burst out, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag on it. "So just point me to where you've send my Shu-chan."

At that, Tohma's brows rose in question and he got up from his chair, wondering what the hell was going on. The past week had been spent arranging venues and dates for Bad Luck's world tour. The moment Yuki and Shuichi made up, he was sure that the tour would be cut short. He couldn't have that; the deals had already been made with various product endorsements. Too much was at risk. He had to protect his interests.

"I thought he left you, Eiri. Are you still in denial about it?" Tohma asked, moving around his desk so that he was standing before Yuki. "Aren't you happy the nuisance is gone, you don't have to complain anymore about Shindou-san's antics."

Yuki frowned and stared at Tohma. He could not be saying what he thought- "Are you saying that I should be happy Shuichi left? Are you that desperate to see us apart?"

"Not desperate. It would make me happy, Eiri if you weren't risking the chance of being hurt. Shindou-san will only cause you pain."

"Don't talk about him that way." Yuki said quietly, glaring at Tohma. "Shuichi deserves more than he gets from me. Don't hate on him for trying to make the best out of a muddled relationship. If I get hurt, it's my own fault for being too stubborn."

Tohma shrugged and leaned his hip on the desk, crossing his arms he asked, "Are you saying after a week of completely ignoring his existence, he is going to take you back without a second thought. You two have already broken up. I think you should accept it-

He did not finish the sentence. The next thing he knew, Yuki sent him flying backwards with a hard punch on his cheek. "I told you not to talk about Shuichi that way. You don't listen. Tohma, I don't belong to you. In fact if I were to belong to someone, it would be to Shuichi. After all he does know every inch of me. So stop meddling. Tell me where he is."

Tohma rubbed his cheek and shook his head at the injustice of it. Mika had reacted the same way when he had told her that Shuichi and Eiri were broken up. She had been attacking him for not protecting her brother. Her brother was attacking him for trying to protect him. Rubbing his jaw, he wondered if he should just wash his hands off the situation. But he couldn't, the Bad Luck tour had to move on, regardless.

"The Tokyo Stadium, there is a concert tonight." He said quietly, reaching on his desk, he picked up the phone and called security. "If you drive there, my men will make sure you get there."

He had barely uttered the words, and Yuki was rushing out of the office. No doubt to get to his lover. Sighing, he thought, enjoy it while it lasts, Eiri-kun. Tonight, Shindou-san will be on the next flight to Hong Kong.

The two men delivered him to what had become the back stage, which was really underneath the large stage. Nodding his thanks, Yuki placed the pass they gave him around his neck and headed into the maze to find his Shuichi. They needed to talk before this concert. He had to tell him how much he had missed him. Shuichi would like that.

* * *

Shuichi's dressing room door flew open to reveal an energetic Ryuichi. Dressed in tight black leather pants and a short jacket that showed off his abs, his hair was spiked and make-up emphasized his eyes, he looked too good to be acting the way he was.

"La Li Ho!" He said enthusiastically, skipping into the room to the couch where Shuichi was lying. "Come on Shu-chan. We get to shine together tonight. Aren't you excited?"

Shuichi granted and allowed Ryuichi to turn him over and sit on his chest. "Not as much as you are. Did you take another dose of the happy juice?"

"What happy juice? Is there some? Huh, huh Shuichi?"

Shuichi laughed and shook his head, count on Ryuichi to get him to laugh at a time like this. "You know how heavy you are, for an older man, you sure do act strange."

"You love it." Ryuichi said with a soft smile, watching Shuichi carefully. He knew that the younger man was nervous about the upcoming performance. Hiro had called him. It was going to be starting in five minutes, so he had to get Shuichi ready. "Come on let's go shine."

"I don't know about shining." Shuichi said nervously, frowning as Ryuichi jumped off him and pulled him up. Running a hand down his black see through shirt, and the tailored black fitted pants, he wondered if he was going to pull it off. Noting the nervous action, Ryuichi placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders.

"I'm here. It will be awesome." He said seriously, and then with a grin, he took Shuichi's arm and rushed out of the room.

They hurried toward the steps that would lead them up to the stage, the deafening screams from the crowd made it feel as though the whole place was going to come down. Clutching Ryuichi's hand, Shuichi suddenly felt a spark of excitement burst through him. How awesome was this? His idol was holding his hand and leading him on stage. What else could top this? As they waited for the cue to come out, Ryuichi stepped beside Shuichi, clutching his hand tightly, and then as the music started, he smiled, and turned to him. Leaning down, he looked into Shuichi's amethyst eyes and smiled mysteriously. Then without warning, he pressed his lips to Shuichi's soft ones, and kissed him gently. Too surprised, Shuichi's eyes widened, then closed as Ryuichi moved away slowly. Shuichi never had enough time to react because the next thing he knew they were rushing up the steps to the stage and the waiting crowd.

* * *

A few feet away, Yuki stood frozen, as he tried to process what he had just seen. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: - Maki Murakami owns Gravitation. I am just an obsessed fan.

**Chapter Eight.**

Ryuichi giggled as he rushed up the stairs, turning so that he could see Yuki's expression. It was perfect. He could not have planned it better. Aware that Yuki was running after them, he clutched Shuichi's hand tighter as they rushed on to the stage. The music to Bad Luck's spicy marmalade started, and he watched as Shuichi grabbed a microphone and started moving to the beat, excitement flashing in his eyes. He had been hoping to see that expression on Shuichi for a while now, to watch it emerge was exhilarating. Smiling, he grabbed his own microphone and moved next to Shuichi. The music filled the air, crawling into his body, setting him free, grabbing Shuichi's hand, they started to sing, and he felt the same emotions emanate from Shuichi.

Standing at the stage entrance, in the dark, unable to follow on to the stage, Yuki watched as his Shuichi transformed into a powerful presence on stage. His eyes so bright with enthusiasm, and that smile that he should only reserve for his lover emerged and bestowed on Ryuichi and the crowd. Anger burst in his head and the urge to run on to that stage and pull him away was almost too overwhelming. How could he? It had only been a week, was that long enough to forget him? How could he allow Ryuichi of all people to kiss him?

_Damn you Shuichi, and your naïveté. Can't you see that Ryuichi is playing a game?_

Shaking his head, he felt a growl come to his throat as Shuichi moved his body to the music seductively, sweat racing down his temple. Ryuichi was all over him, having transformed into his more seductive and mesmerizing stage persona, they were both moving to the music creating a memorable show. As the music changed, the beats increasing, Shuichi and Ryuichi sang in unison, their voices resonating and complimenting each other. They danced wildly without any restraint, moving on the stage in abandonment, mesmerizing the crowds, causing women to scream and cry at the beauty of it, and the men to watch in amazement at the spectacle. At one point, Ryuichi stopped and turned looking straight at him, he smiled and waved his hand, then he grabbed and pulled Shuichi close to him, hugging him hard to the astonishment and delight of the crowd.

Yuki cursed and moved to run to the stage and stop this whole game. Not to mention give Ryuichi what he had coming. But strong arms stopped him and he was pulled back in to the shadows. Turning around, he pulled free and to see who dared stop him, when he was on a killing rage.

"Do you want to die?" He questioned turning around.

"You first." K said pointing a gun at him. "What are you doing here?" Pointing to a sign hanging a few feet away that said 'Authorized Personnel Only.'

Yuki shook his head and lifted his pass, "Get out of my way, I need to go stop this."

"Stop what?" K asked with a frown, looking around, he moved so that he was blocking the entrance on to the stage, "I don't see anything that concerns you around here."

"Fuck you, K." Yuki spat out moving to pass him, but K pressed the gun into Yuki's side.

"I said, there is nothing that concerns you around here." K said his tone menacing.

"There is. Shuichi concerns me, if you don't get out of my way K, I'll kill you, take that how you like it. As long as you know it's not an empty threat." Yuki said with gritted teeth, reaching for K's hand, he pushed it and the gun away. "Don't interfere in matters that don't concern you."

K sneered, "And exactly how does Shuichi concern you? Huh, where have you been the past week while I've been trying to make sure the kid doesn't give up? Pushing him to face life while all he wanted was to lie down and hide away? Do you know why a young man like him would want to do that?"

Yuki shrugged and his gaze moved beyond K to the stage. Where Shuichi was standing next to Hiro, moving his fingers in imitation of Hiro's guitar playing. The expression on his face was one of bliss; he was clearly immersed in the music. At the foot of the stage, was Ryuichi crooning to the crowd, while he greeted the hands offered by the crazed fans. Looking back at K, he said,

"It's his own fault for not talking to me. How am I supposed to know what is going on if he won't say anything? Idiot that he is, can you tell me how he came up with the idea of moving out? Or did you convince him for the publicity it would generate that you might spin to sell more CDs?"

"Keep talking and you're liable to get shot." K said lifting the gun up. He was a little tired of the games Tohma was playing but for the sake of Shuichi, he had no choice but to keep Yuki away. It was better for Shuichi to leave tonight, without ever knowing that Yuki came to look for him. That way he would make a clean break and heal. "Leave, Yuki-san, if you don't I'm going to make you. There is nothing for you here."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm staying, Shuichi and I need to talk." Yuki said firmly, "You had better not try and stop me."

* * *

Shuichi took in a deep breath as the beats to the song he had been working on the past week started. Glancing at Ryuichi he smiled as the other man bowed at him then moved to the side to the stage exit. They had decided that the last song would be a preview of what Bad Luck was going to be about during the world tour. It was going to be a new experience for him because he was going to be learning how to forget a past love. Every day that had come and gone without Yuki calling him or searching him out, had been put in to the band's new sound. He had put a lot into the song and as the beats started he felt as though it was going to be a new beginning. Closing his eyes, he let out a silent breath and turned to look at Hiro and Suguru. They had both done a great job of playing both Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck's songs tonight. After all their work, they were all being rewarded with the opportunity of being successful and famous. The band had finally arrived at its destination. But why did it feel so empty up here? He thought.

_Then forget him too. Huh, how about that one. Learn to forget him. I hate seeing you like this." _Ryuichi's words rang in his mind.

_Can I forget you Yuki?_ Opening his eyes, he started to sing, putting all his frustration into his music. Placing all his broken dream and hopes out in to the music, searching for an outlet that would help him heal the hurt. His heart was broken; Yuki had not tried to salvage their love. He was finally living in the harsh reality that was life.

* * *

Backstage, Yuki felt his heart clench as the pain in Shuichi's voice crawled into his heart. He knew without asking why Shuichi sounded so desperate and emotional. He knew that song was a lament of their failed relationship. Shuichi was saying goodbye to him. "No." he whispered. "Not so easily."

"Who said it was easily?" Ryuichi said from behind him. When Yuki made to turn to look at him, Ryuichi stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, "I've watched the both of you together for a while now. Ever since that day I saw Shuichi perform for the first time. He was so happy then. But lately, Shuichi has been different. He fell in love and his lover does not pay him as much attention as he should. You mistreat him, and push him around. He deserves more than that. Even now you're thinking, all I need is to apologize and things will be back to normal."

Shaking his head, Ryuichi moved slowly so that he was standing before Yuki. "I won't have it. I'm going to protect Shuichi from your dominance. If you want him back, you're going to have to work on it."

"What gives you the right to interfere?" Yuki demanded. "This has got nothing to do with you. You're turning out to be just like Tohma, have you two been in cahoots."

"Only when it is mutually beneficial." Ryuichi replied, cocking his head, "You see, Shuichi reminds me of when I was young like him. Naïve and so talented, I learned a few things about life the hard way. I'd like to protect him, until he has figured out what he wants. When he does decide that you're the one, I'll let him come to you. But if you're not it, then this might be goodbye Yuki-san."

The music ended and the crowd cheered loudly, it was obvious that Bad Luck's new song was a hit. Ryuichi smiled and looked at Yuki, "Time to go."

Suddenly, a horde of men dressed in black flooded the back stage, and Ryuichi disappeared as the band came off stage. Shuichi came into view, a small smile playing on his lips as he was led down the stairs and toward an exit. Hiro, Suguru and Ryuichi behind him, bodyguards flanking around them as they tried to make a hasty exit before the crowd came searching. For a moment, he stared at his lover, unable to move, and then he burst into action. Running after them, intent on getting to his Shuichi. He wanted him back. There was no explanation for it; he just couldn't live without the brat. And he did not want to.

"Shuichi. Shuichi!" He called as he hurried to toward them. But as he did so, a crowd of girls who had managed to get back stage passes came out of nowhere, slowing his progress down. "Shuichi! Shuichi!" He called out, trying to get his attention.

But they kept going Shuichi got into a black Mercedes followed by Hiro, then Suguru. When it was Ryuichi's turn, he stopped and looked over, by now the fan girls had realized who he was and were now all flocking around him, excited by the fact that Eiri Yuki was also present. It was a rare treat to have the most eligible famous bachelors at one location. Smiling, Ryuichi lifted his hand and waved before he got into the car and they drove away.

"You okay, Shuichi?" Hiro asked, looking at his best friend. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as the car sped toward the airport. It was obvious that the plans had been changed and they would be flying out right away. K and Sakano would remain and show up in Hong Kong a day later, just in time to kick off the first concert.

Shuichi wiped away his tears and said, "No, I don't think I will ever be Okay. But I will try, you'll help me right?"

Hiro sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Shuichi's knee, "Of course, we will all help."

Ryuichi and Suguru both nodded their heads. As the car silently sped down toward the airport, Ryuichi watched Shuichi and hoped that he had made the right decision. He had been serious when he had promised to protect Shuichi. Just like Tohma had protected him. Yuki was not a man to be toyed with, and he had probably made an enemy out of him, but it couldn't be helped. Shuichi was going to be happy now, he would take care of him.

* * *

_I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who have reading and reviewing this fanfic. I'd love to name all of you, but that takes a while so I try to reply to all your reviews as they come. Thank you again. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter, I know that it might seem a little different, but give it a chance. I am suddenly finding myself exploring different relationships. Hopefully I won't disappoint anyone. Please have a great read._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: - I do not own gravitation. Someone else does. But please enjoy this version.

**Chapter Nine.**

"It's such a pleasure to have you all in our studios today. Bad Luck has become the number one band in the Asian charts and skyrocketing in all the other markets too. How do you feel about that?" The cheerful host greeted completely tickled by the presence of the three men seated before her.

Hiro cleared his throat and answered, "Well, it's a very exciting feeling. We've worked hard to get here, my band mates and I have learned a lot on the journey. We also are thankful for the fans because they are the reason why have managed to get here."

The host smiled completely charmed by Hiro's easy charm, her eyes roaming over his handsome face. His red hair was left to fall long and wild on his shoulders, he looked rakish and very sexy. Moving her gaze to Shuichi she asked, "Does this leave time for relationships and dating?"

This time Suguru leaned forward and answered the question, "It is definitely not easy to date when on tour. But we have people standing by us that make up for it. At the moment we are concentrating on our next album and meeting the tour dates. Dating takes a back seat when faced with all these."

The host smiled again feeling a little frustrated that Shuichi had not answered the question. Although Suguru had his own fan base and his looks were not that bad, the fans really wanted to hear about Shuichi. For six months now, the band had been on tour, and with every interview, Shuichi had hardly talked about his personal life. When the media realized this, the curiosity and the need to know what was going on between Yuki and Shuichi increased. It had become a media game to see who could get Shuichi to open up and talk about it. A game that no one had managed to win because the only time Shuichi answered questions was when they concerned Bad Luck or when endorsing products.

Feeling a little stressed by the young handsome man's silencem, the host managed a smile and asked her next question, "Shindou-san, this is a question for you. On your relationship with the famous novelist-

Before she could finish the question, the door flew open and K came in. While Shuichi got up, nodded politely at her and headed for the door. K frowned at the host and said sternly, "I warned you not to ask any personal questions. The taping is over; call me when you get a replacement. Otherwise you cannot air this segment."

The rest of the band members got up used to the familiar scene and followed Shuichi out the door. The scene was one of many that were all sanctioned by Tohma since he was determined that no one would talk about Eiri Yuki in any context concerning him and Shuichi.

Catching up to Shuichi, Hiro placed a hand over his shoulder and said, "Where do you want to go eat?"

"I'm not hungry, it's still early. We've got time before rehearsal. I think I'll go take a walk. I'll meet you back at the hotel." Shuichi said sinking his hands in his leather pants. Smiling at Hiro, he hurried down the corridor headed for the elevators.

* * *

When the elevator door closed, he squatted on his haunches and breathed in quickly trying to control his emotions. Why wasn't it getting easier to hear that name? Six months and it still affected him so much. Yuki had a serious hold on him. Even after months of not hearing from him, or seeing him it still was too much. God, he was going to go mad. The elevator came to a stop and he gulped in air. Straightening up quickly, he stumbled out of the elevator; reaching in to his pocket he got the sunglasses that Ryuichi insisted he carry and a hat. Putting them on, he stepped out of the studio offices into the warm streets of Taipei, Taiwan. The day before they had been in Korea, three days before that, had been Shanghai, he couldn't remember after that. It had been a wild six months, he had learned a lot in those months. Met many different people, learned to speak Chinese and even Mandarin. For someone who had been unable to pass a simple Japanese class in high school, he had become surprisingly bilingual. Perhaps it was out of necessity, because visiting foreign countries was no joke. Yuki would be really proud of him. There he was again, thinking about that man again. It was all he did.

Whenever he was on stage, he couldn't help searching the crowd to see whether he was among them. Shopping through a closed off mall, he checked the strangers walking on the street imagining that Yuki might appear. What a foolish thought, he decided. What would Yuki be doing in Taiwan? Shaking his head, he increased his pace and kept walking aimlessly not really going anywhere. He was walking to get rid of the excess energy in his body; he had discovered that falling asleep later on in the night was impossible unless he was exhausted. So during the day, he did all that he could to make sure that when his head finally fell on the pillow, he would pass out from exhaustion.

This last month had been especially hard since Ryuichi had been called off to the States to complete filming a movie he was working on. It was amazing how much he had gotten used to having the other man around. Although he was still as annoying with his endless energy and crazy antics, they had become close friends. Crossing the street that would lead him to the hotel they were using, he wondered what would happen if he was to go stop torturing himself with the memory of Yuki and go out with Ryuichi.

* * *

Pushing his sunglasses up on his nose, Yuki walked along the street, his gaze set on the leather-clad figure in front of him. He liked watching Shuichi walk; it was as though he was walking a marathon with himself. His hands buried in his pockets, his head held high although he was deep in thought. _Are you thinking about me?_ He wondered as they crossed the road. _Why don't you just call me if you are?_

Six months and Shuichi had actually not taken it upon himself to grab the phone and call. Tohma must have really done it this time. After discovering that Bad Luck was going on tour, he had decided to take a break from Japan too and decided to join the bandwagon. So he had called Tohma back and after threatening him with bodily harm, he had joined the band on tour. The only people who knew that he had come along were K, Sakano and Hiro because he had caught him following Shuichi in Hong Kong. Before rehearsal, afraid that Shuichi might get lost, he had followed him discreetly. It had not surprised him to find that Hiro had had the same thought and had been following Shuichi too. After the initial confrontation that had resulted in a few choice words on both sides, he had managed to convince Hiro to keep the secret.

Since tours were so busy, the only time he got to see Shuichi alone was when the young man took a walk. Those were the times he felt as though Shuichi was giving him time. The only times he knew that Shuichi was thinking about him. It was getting increasingly hard to remain in the sidelines. Every time he saw Ryuichi he wondered whether Shuichi was falling in love with the man. They were so close, and spent a lot of time together. Shuichi had even written new songs, the style and tone had completely changed in those songs, reflecting a little influence from Ryuichi. Every time he saw or heard those influences he shuddered to think that Shuichi was forgetting him. Things like Shuichi's change of wardrobe to that of a confident wild musician. Leather pants, unbuttoned shirts, and boots, his hair was longer and although still black, it had been styled to reflect who he was. It made him wonder what he else he had changed on that body of his.

Just thinking about it made him feel like running up to Shuichi and grab him into his arms. But he had to control his urges. The tour was almost over; the last stop was Seoul then onto Tokyo. He was planning on talking to Shuichi when they got to Seoul. But before that, he would just watch over him, while he finished the manuscript he had been working on. He was a novelist after all; all the traveling had inspired new topics and characters that he had been immortalizing for the past six months.

Stopping to watch as Shuichi talked to the valet at the hotel entrance, he smiled as he realized just how proud he was of his lover. He had not realized just how much there was to Shuichi until he had spent the past few months so close yet so far. Every time Shuichi laughed or cried, spoke or coughed, he had felt as though he was learning something new and appreciating it. He could not wait to talk to him. Hopefully, Ryuichi would remain preoccupied until then. He did not want the other man to interfere with his plans.

Realizing that Shuichi had already disappeared into the hotel, he sighed and headed for the side doors that would lead him up to his own room in the same hotel.

* * *

Inside, Shuichi sighed as he pushed the button for the elevator. When he realized that it would take the elevator a couple of minutes to come down, he decided to take the stairs. Pulling off his sunglasses, he reached for the stair well doors just as someone walked up the second flight. Catching a glimpse of a dark coat, he frowned and hurried up the stairs to see who it was. He made it just in time to see blonde hair and a tall figure with a billowing coat turn into a corridor. In shock, he froze. A few moments passed before he regained his senses and broke into a run. Rushing up to the corridor frantically looking for that man. Could it be? He had seen him. It wasn't just his mind playing games on him. It had to be Yuki.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: - I do not own gravitation.

**Chapter 10**

"Yuki." Shuichi said, before he started running. His heart was beating frantically as his eyes searched the few people walking along the corridor. When he couldn't find him, he grabbed on to the nearest person. "Did you see a man walk by with blonde hair?"

The woman looked at him with a puzzled frown, as though she could not understand him. Realizing why, he switched his language to Chinese and asked the same question again. His eyes pleading with her, "Please, you have to tell me."

"He went down the next corridor. I'm not sure what room." She replied with a little smile.

Bowing his head in gratitude, he rushed down the corridor she had indicated and knocked on every door. Each time someone opened the door, he was met with disappointment. He tried every door but nothing. By now, he had caused uproar in the whole floor and a manager with two waiters followed him as he frantically searched.

When they had tried the last door the flustered manager said, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think he's here."

"He has to be." Shuichi insisted, "I saw him. I know I did. Are you suggesting that I'm losing my mind?"

"No sir. It's just that we have checked every room. I don't think he is here." The manager replied.

Breathing deeply, Shuichi shook his head and turned to the wall. How could it be? He had seen him with his own eyes. May be he had gone down the stairs. Glancing at his watch he realized that it was around lunchtime. He could have gone downstairs to the dining room. Thanking the three men, he turned and rushed toward the staircase. Down the two flights and into the lobby, he was in such a rush that he collided with someone bringing them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He started to say, but stopped when he saw that it was only Suguru.

"Shuichi, there you are." Suguru said seating up beside him. "Where have you been, everyone is looking for you. Rehearsal is about to start."

Shuichi got up and started walking toward the restaurant only to have Suguru grab his hand. "Wrong direction. We got to go upstairs first, K is waiting for you, because you forgot to give him the lyrics you said you wrote."

"I don't have time for this." Shuichi said, pulling on his hand. He needed to make sure. What if Yuki was waiting in the restaurant? All he had to do was go in there and he would find him. "I have to do something, will you let me go Suguru."

"Do what? You already took your walk. If you're hungry, there is food in the suite. Come on, we're going to be late." Suguru said, pulling him to the open elevator doors.

Shuichi sighed and shook his head. There was no escaping this. People were starting to stare, and whisper. It wouldn't be good if he were to cause a scene and end up on the evening news. No one would be happy about that. Giving the restaurant one last glance, he allowed Suguru to pull him toward the elevator.

* * *

Later on at the square where they were going to be performing that night, Shuichi came up to his best friend and asked,

"Hiro."

"Yes, Shuichi?" Hiro said as he tuned his guitar. Adjusting the strings and making sure the chords were playing just right. So he did not look up to see the frown playing on Shuichi's forehead.

"I have to tell you something. It might sound weird but jut hear me out." Shuichi said quietly.

Hiro nodded his head, "Sure."

Shuichi swallowed hard then said, "I think I saw Yuki today. In the stairwell, he disappeared in a corridor. I looked and looked but couldn't find him."

Hiro paused what he was doing and looked up at his friend. He wasn't sure what he should say; he wasn't even sure what was the right thing to do. Shuichi had just voiced the number one problem that he had been thinking about for a while now. _Should I tell him?_ He wondered watching Shuichi carefully.

"Then again, I think I'm going crazy. It's easy for me to imagine these things. I could have been hallucinating." Shuichi continued, rubbing his forehead as he said the last sentence. "What do you think?"

He looked up, straight into Hiro's eyes.

Hiro sighed and looked away wondering how to play this one. Thankfully he was saved from answering or commenting because the next thing he knew, K was grabbing Shuichi and handing him a microphone.

"Let's get back to work." Sakano said from the front. "Shuichi, we should start from the bridge of that new song. Then we can go from there."

Shuichi nodded and brought the microphone to his lips. Opening his mouth he started singing, but his mind was not in it. He was still seeing the sight of that blonde hair in his mind. Could it be that easy? What would Yuki be doing in Taiwan? Was he seeing someone else?

"Shuichi!" Sakano screamed in a panic. Bringing Shuichi back to the present and to the fact that he had not uttered a single note yet. "What's going on? Have you forgotten the song?"

Shuichi frowned and stared at the microphone for a second. Suddenly feeling very tired. He had no wish to ever sing again, the excitement of it suddenly disappeared and he wasn't sure why he was standing on the stage at all.

"Shuichi?" Hiro called from beside him, staring at him with worry. The next moment, Shuichi's eyes closed and he slid to the floor, dead to the world.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Yuki back to the world as he sat typing away at the desk provided by the hotel. A cigarette hanging on the side of his mouth, he shook his head and wondered who would be knocking on his door. Had he ordered room service again without realizing it? He really needed to pay attention to what he was doing these days. Getting up, he headed for the door, and opened it lazily. Taking the cigarette between his fingers as he said,

"Yeah?"

"Yuki-san." Sakano said quietly in greeting, before he bowed low until Yuki was afraid that the man might break in half.

"Yeah. What's wrong this time?"

"It's Shuichi, he has collapsed on the stage. Please come." Sakano burst out on the verge of tears.

"What!" Yuki gasped, his eyes going wide in shock. "He was fine, a few hours ago. I saw him taking a walk."

"The in-house doctor says that it is exhaustion. But Shuichi keeps calling for you. I think you'll make him feel better."

Yuki did not wait to even close the door. He took off in a run up the stairs to the pent house suites where the band had been settled. He knew which room was Shuichi's so he rushed quickly into the room not bothering to knock. Walking through the living room and straight through to the bedroom where Hiro and Suguru were both seated on the side of Shuichi's bed watching him. When they saw him come in, Hiro stood up, grabbed a shocked Suguru and pulled him out of the room. Closing the door tightly behind them.

Alone for the first time since that morning at his apartment, Yuki breathed out a sigh, and moved closer to the bed. Seating down, he stared at his lover up close, taking in the sleeping features of his lover. Reaching out slowly, he brushed a lock of dark hair away from Shuichi's forehead and leaned down. Softly he pressed a kiss on Shuichi's smooth skin on his cheek.

Then under his breath he murmured, "Stupid brat, making yourself so tired that you get sick."

Perhaps it was the sound of his voice, or the familiar scent of cigarettes and Yuki, Shuichi would never know. But for some reason, he felt he had to wake up just then. Opening his eyes to the most beautiful sight ever. Tears stung his eyes, as his vision was filled with the familiar sight of his lover. "Yuki." He whispered, "Are you real?"

"What do you think, brat." Yuki retorted, leaning down and locking his lips with Shuichi's. He just could not resist the temptation.

* * *

_Once again, I'd like to thank you all for taking your time to read and review my humble fanfic. I am glad you are all enjoying it so much. Don't worry I won't torture you too much. Hopefully I'll give a happy and great ending soon. Sincerely, elainanna._


	11. Chapter 11

_Another installment, welcome, I hope you enjoy it. I couldn't resist it, this is not the final chapter, I'm sorry. I think i'm growing attached to this story, maybe it's all the great reviews I'm getting. I promise to stop the torture soon. lol. So without further ado, I present..._

* * *

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. Someone else does. But please enjoy this one.

**Chapter Eleven.**

The crowd was wild. They seemed wilder than usual; jumping and screaming so loudly that Shuichi doubted any one of them had ever been sane. Smiling to himself, he adjusted his headset so that his microphone was just right, and started walking down the runway that stopped mid-crowd.

His body was coated with sweat from the hot stage lights and dancing; he could feel it running down his back. His dark hair was glistening and spiked with it. His open white shirt clung to his body and he was sure that later on removing his leather pants would be a dilemma. The only thing that felt comfortable were the boots he was wearing. But that was probably because his feet were feeling too energetic to notice the heat.

Stopping, he stared at the crowd. Smiling as a group of girls pressed close to the stage screamed his name, he bowed slowly then turned to the band and lifted his hands; a signal that he was ready to start. Turning back to the crowd, he allowed his gaze to go searching. Moving methodically through the faces on the balcony seats until he found the one he was looking for. His heart fluttered in excitement as a golden gaze connected with his own amethyst one.

As the music started, his thoughts returned to all that happened two hours before.

Two hours ago when everything in his world had seemed black and white. Six months of missing Yuki had been no joke. He had tried everything he could to forget the man. Including sleep with Ryuichi, an experience that they had both decided to forget because Shuichi had cried brokenly after it was over. The only reason it had happened was because he had been stinking drunk, depressed and desperate. These being the worst combination of emotions ever known to be the start of a relationship. He had yet to discover why Ryuichi had let it happen. The man had been stone cold sober.

But none of that mattered now. Now that he had found Yuki again. It had been almost too much when he had opened his eyes to find Yuki leaning over him. After the search he had conducted through the hotel, he had been afraid that he had finally walked off the darned cliff. Decided to go mad and hallucinate Yuki's existence in order to survive. Then Yuki had kissed him and his world had tilted back to normal.

As usual, Yuki had turned insatiable after initial contact. Despite him being laid up in bed after passing out, they had ended up having the best sex in thirty minutes that he had ever had. No words, no explanations, just enjoying each other after so long. After that, they had both fallen asleep, the next thing he remembered was Hiro and K waking them up, because he needed to get ready for the concert. With Yuki seated on the couch already dressed, he had started dressing up for the concert. Occasionally stopping by Yuki and receiving kisses, until he had finished dressing then he had chosen a seat across from Yuki. Staring at him as he started to light a cigarette then stopped.

"It's okay." Shuichi said shyly.

"You're about to sing. I can wait." Yuki replied leaning forward to scrutinize him. "Why are you being shy, after what we just did?"

Shuichi looked away with a frown, "I'm not being shy."

"Uh huh." Yuki replied shaking his head, his lips curling with a smile, "If you didn't want to, all you had to do was say no."

"I loved it." Shuichi said quietly looking back at Yuki. _That's the problem with me_, he thought. When it came to Yuki, and whatever he wanted to do with him, it was fine. He could never resist it. He had not even tried to resist it, knowing that he had been craving it.

"So why did you run away, and make us both hurt?" Yuki asked with an unconcerned tone. _Why would you walk away from me_? He wanted to know, but dared not ask. "It was very inconveniencing."

"If you haven't figured that out, then may be its good that we're not together anymore." Shuichi said, moving to get up only to have Yuki stop him.

"Sit down."

"Why? So that you can lecture me on what you call a stupid decision? Well, here is a newsflash for you. It's not a stupid idea to me. It made perfect sense at the time, and still does at the moment." Shuichi said staring down at the hand holding his arm tightly. Aware that he wanted to feel those arms wrapped around him again. _I'm such a slave_, he thought.

"Did you hear me say anything?" Yuki asked staring at him with that annoying golden gaze. "Shuichi will you stop jumping to conclusions. I haven't even asked what this decision of yours is about. Just sit down for a moment, K will be back in less than five minutes."

Shuichi closed his eyes and swallowed hard before he sat down slowly. Yuki's fingers moved away and he felt a great sense of loss at the action. He had felt as though he would die when he hadn't been able to find Yuki earlier. He had died and gone to heaven when he had seen Yuki leaning over him. But now, sitting here opposite him, hungrily taking in everything about him, all his reasons for leaving came crashing back to him. _Why can't you say you love me too_? He thought bitterly. _Why do I have to be the only one loving you so darned much_?

"We need to talk." Yuki said.

"I know." Shuichi replied.

Yuki stared at him for a minute, and then said, "Before you go on stage, I have to give you something. For now, will you let me hold you for a minute or two?"

Breathing in out, he nodded as Yuki pulled him from his seat and onto his lap. Wrapping him in his arms and holding him tight, and that was how K found them. Afterwards, they had parted as Shuichi had joined the band to head to the square. Yuki had rushed away to his room, and then had joined Sakano on the way to the square. No one not even Hiro had dared ask Shuichi any questions. Back stage just before the concert started, Yuki had pulled Shuichi away and handed him his passport.

"Keep this. I can't leave without it, so you're stuck with me." Yuki said quietly.

"What? You can't." Shuichi hissed. Staring at the little book with a frown. Wondering what the hell was going on with Yuki. He moved to give it back to Yuki, but Yuki grabbed it and pulled him into his arms. Then he took the passport and while watching Shuichi's shocked expression, he slid it into Shuichi's back pocket. Then he brought his lips to Shuichi's ear and said gruffly,

"We have to talk. If you leave Taipei without me, I'll be stranded, so that will be your fault. I hope you feel very guilty about it. You're stuck with me."

Staring up at the balcony now, at that stunning gaze, Shuichi touched his back pocket, feeling the passport in his pocket and chuckled. They were both mad. There was no other explanation for it. Instead of going at it earlier, they should have talked it out. But he couldn't be blamed; it was too hard to resist Yuki's charms. Shaking his head, he allowed the music to flow through him and the words to flow out with all the passion that he could muster.

His efforts stunned the crowd, bringing the crowd to a point they had not imagined. It was obvious Shuichi was shining brighter than ever. At a distance, a golden gaze smiled in amusement.

* * *

"You need to give Bad Luck a break. Otherwise Shuichi is going to break." Ryuichi advised over the phone remembering how depressed Shuichi had been when he had left him. "Tohma, I realize he is not your most favorite person in the world, but his band is your most important investment. Think of it as a good business decision."

"I never said he wasn't my most favorite person in the world." Tohma replied, leaning back on his chair, while he stared out the large window in his office. It was always a marvel to watch the city of Tokyo in action. "At the moment, I would do anything to bring them back to Japan, just so that Eiri can stop his idiotic behavior."

"Yuki-san again?" Ryuichi scoffed, walking through the airport following his bodyguards as they headed for the exit and the car that would take him to the hotel Shuichi was staying at. "I am tired of you. Perhaps you could try being a little more realistic with your fantasies."

"Fantasy...hmm how are yours about Shuichi going? Isn't that the reason you're sticking by his side?" Tohma said coldly.

"Don't try to understand anything I do." Ryuichi shot back with a sigh. Breathing in the cool Taipei weather. "I have my reasons for what I'm doing. Now just make sure Bad Luck is finished with the tour and taking a break."

"Fine, whatever you want." Tohma said shaking his head. The tour would be ending anyway. It was the only way to bring Eiri back to Japan. He was tired of having Mika yelling at him because now she could not even go to Eiri's house to brow beat him about going home to see their father. Six months and counting of his wife's nagging about her brother was all that he could take. He was bringing Shuichi back to solve his problems. Not to mention a media frenzy that was on the brink of exploding. God he was tired.

Closing his eyes, he listened as Ryuichi reverted to his obnoxious self and started going about the final movie shoot and how the director had been cool. He was surrounded with peculiar characters, from Eiri's absurd mood swings, his wife's nagging, Sakano being the weirdest of all, Shuichi and Ryuichi. He was cursed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: - I don't own gravitation. Maki Murakami is the creator and sole owner of these wonderful characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**Chapter Twelve**.

"Did you see him? He was so sexy I could die. I want to marry him." A girl squealed in delight to her friend.

"No, I'm marrying him. He is so hot. And his body, I just want to hold him close, he doesn't have to do a thing. I'll do all the work." Her friend replied and they both laughed out in excitement.

Behind them Yuki clenched his fists in sudden anger. Taking in a deep breath, he strode past the two fans and headed out to get a taxi. The band was not back stage anymore, which meant they had headed straight to the new hotel. They relocated every time they did a performance because of security. Three months before they had returned to find five girls in the band member's suites waiting for them. Thankfully, Sakano moved the whole band, which meant that he too would be in the same hotel as Shuichi once again.

He needed to talk to that brat about acting like he was seducing his lover on stage. How could he? Dancing and acting so insanely seductive before thousands of people, was he out of his mind? Shaking his head, he paid the cab driver and headed into the hotel, up the stairs to the top floor where Bad Luck's suites were located. Shuichi always took the last room on the floor, so he headed for that door. Not bothering to knock, he flung the door open surprising Shuichi who was in the process of stuffing his mouth with noodles.

"Huh, Yuki?" he managed; his eyes huge with surprise as Yuki slammed the door closed and turned the key. "What are you doing here?"

Yuki ignored the question and removed his coat. Flinging it over the nearest couch, he moved toward Shuichi until he was standing over him. A little uncomfortable with the way Yuki was looking at him, Shuichi abandoned his chopsticks and got up too. His brow creased with a frown.

"Did something happen?" Shuichi asked when Yuki remained silent.

Yuki shook his head, taking in the sight of his lover in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. Looking at him this way, he could easily see the young man who had been crazily in love with him six months ago. This was the real Shuichi, in his true form. No anger, no influence from Ryuichi, this was the Shuichi who had forcefully invaded his heart and decided to stay there. So who had he seen on stage?

"Yuki? Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?" Shuichi questioned with a frown.

Yuki reached out slowly and brought his hand to the back of Shuichi's neck. Bringing his head closer to him so that he leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss that tasted of Italian pasta and Shuichi.

"Mmm…" Shuichi mumbled as Yuki gave him soft little nibble kisses on his lips. Wondering what was wrong with Yuki, pulling away as much as Yuki let him, he asked, "What's going on Yuki?"

"Nothing. Just shut up and let me kiss you." Yuki said softly.

Shuichi frowned as his lips were once again plundered in earnest; it was obvious where this was going on. They were going to end up in the bedroom, or the couch, and as tempting as it was, it was the last thing they needed. "Stop." He said pulling away.

"Why?" Yuki questioned, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Shuichi, his mouth traveling to Shuichi's cheek, down to his ear, then he dropped little kisses down his neck. Stopping to suck on his neck, marking him.

"Stop, Yuki." Shuichi moaned, his eyes closing in bliss. This was so darned hard, why did his body betray him. Didn't he even have an ounce of dignity? Opening his eyes, he brought his arms up to Yuki's chest. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"But this is what we're both good at." Yuki murmured, moving his lips back up toward Shuichi's mouth. "Stop being stubborn."

None of them heard the sound of the door being unlocked. All Shuichi saw was the door swing open, and Ryuichi standing there his hat in his hands. Struggling to get away from Yuki, he watched in horror as Ryuichi flung his hat away, then rushed at them. Grabbing Yuki by the shirt and pulling him off Shuichi. Then to his horror, Ryuichi pulled back and in the next instant, he had punched Yuki in the face, causing him to stumble back at the attack.

Before Shuichi could say another word, both men were on the ground, exchanging punches with brutal force. Panicking, he yelled, "Stop it. Both of you, will you just stop."

None of them heard him.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuichi demanded his teeth gritted.

"Seeing my lover, what are you doing?" Yuki replied grabbing Ryuichi's collar.

Ryuichi used his elbow to hit the side of Yuki's face, at the same time releasing Yuki's hold on his shirt. "Seeing my lover."

"Stop it." Shuichi's voice came in between. Shaking his head, he grabbed Yuki's arms and used all his strength to push him away, before he ran into Ryuichi's arms and said, "Ryuichi stop." Hoping that having him this close would stop Ryuichi from reacting again. Why were they fighting?

Yuki stared in shock at the picture both of them made, Shuichi wrapped around Sakuma. The sight made him green with jealousy and his earlier anger at Shuichi's performance resurfaced. He couldn't stand to see Shuichi in another man's arms. Straightening his clothes, he reached a hand up to wipe a way the drop of blood on his lip.

"Is that true Shuichi?" Yuki asked after a few moments of silence. Shuichi buried his head in Ryuichi's chest afraid to answer that question. He had planned never to tell Yuki, but now there was no point. The question was, would Yuki ignore this little tidbit and listen to his explanation. "I'm asking you a question. I would like an answer, especially after what happened this afternoon."

Shuichi closed his eyes in humiliation. Did he have to say it that way? It wasn't his fault that every time Yuki showed up, his mind lost all sense and all he could think about is being with the man. Did he even realize how special this afternoon had been for him? The man had brought him back from a place he had thought he would never leave.

"Shuichi, have you turned into a whore? Sleeping with any one who is willing?" Yuki asked when Shuichi did not reply his question. "How many men have there been?"

"Shut up, Yuki-san. You don't know what you are saying." Ryuichi said angrily, he could feel Shuichi's body trembling at Yuki's words. How had this happened? He should have never left. He should have stayed by Shuichi's side. May be he would have been able to protect him from Yuki.

"Ah… so not only are you a whore, you are a coward. Letting Sakuma talk for you. I could have sworn-

"Nothing." Shuichi said softly, pulling away from Ryuichi, turning to look at Yuki. With anger he continued. "You come in here, expecting me to get back to the way it was six months ago. You don't even care that there were reasons that drove me out your door. Does it make you happy to say what you are saying? Is it going to make you ecstatic to know that I can't resist you? What happened this afternoon, does that make me a whore to you?"

"It must. Since you are now standing next to Ryuichi, clinging to him like a slave. If you wanted to see other men while you were with me you should have just said so. If I bored you that much." Yuki retorted, his eyes cold and glassy, his mouth twisting in disgust. What had possessed him to come here today?

"That's enough, Yuki-san." Ryuichi said quietly, his fists clenching at the damage Yuki was inflicting on Shuichi with his words. His gaze moved to Shuichi, he could see that the younger man was barely able to stand tall; his body was trembling as though he was going to fall in the next moment. Moving closer, he wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulder, "I think you should leave now."

"Leave." Yuki scoffed glaring at Ryuichi. "Shuichi, should I leave you two to it then? You just had me, is Ryuichi going to be able to meet the standard?"

The words were like sharp knives in his heart. Gasping, Shuichi shook his head feeling tears prick in the back of his eyes. Closing his eyes against them, he said softly, "Leave Yuki, go now."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?"

"Get out!" Shuichi yelled out, his whole body trembling, "GET OUT!!"

Yuki nodded and smiled. Then with a shake of his head, he took slow steps toward them, as he passed them he whispered into Shuichi's ear, "Call me tomorrow, when you resurface, we still need to talk."

Then he walked on to the door, closing it slowly. The moment it clicked, Shuichi's knees buckled and he fell on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks. His chest heart and he was barely aware that Ryuichi was kneeling beside him, pulling him into his arms. Rocking back and forth. How could Yuki say such things to him? Didn't he realize that today had been the best day of his life in so many months? He had even been able to perform tonight like he hadn't in forever.

* * *

Outside his door, Yuki sank to the floor, his eyes closed. What had made him talk that way? An image of Shuichi in Ryuichi's arms reminded him and he groaned in frustration. First the stage, then with Ryuichi, why was Shuichi trying to drive him to the wall? Couldn't he see that he loved him, why did the boy have to punish him with every turn? Sighing, he got up and started walking toward the elevator. Not daring to look back at the closed door and what Shuichi could or not be doing with Ryuichi in there.

* * *

_Thank you all for the great reviews. They really inspire me to keep working at it. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, I've always imagined a confrontation with Ryuichi and Yuki would end up in fist fights. It seems as though their personalities clash a bit. Looking forward to hearing your opinions. sincerely elainanna._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. Someone else does.

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Something is wrong with this bed." Shuichi said under his breath as he sat up for what seemed like the millionth time. The room was dark, the curtains drawn tight. He had figured that he would get to sleep much faster in complete darkness. But that hadn't happened yet. Sighing, he reached across the wide bed to the side table and turned on the lamp. Flooding the room in soft light. Sliding out of bed, Shuichi slipped his feet into the sandals provided by the hotel, and walked slowly to the windows. Grabbing the cord hanging by the wall, he pulled it and watched as the curtains revealed a stunning view of the city. Lights blinked in abundance at every corner.

Opening the balcony doors, he stepped out and leaned on the rail, staring at the lights. Each of them was an indication that there was life all around him. So many people, it would be hard to be alone. Yet that was exactly what he was feeling at the moment. The sound of someone laughing drifted toward him, and his gaze moved to find the source. On the street below, a woman and man stood under a streetlight, their faces upturned with smiles. With an envious gaze, he watched as the man leaned down and pulled the woman to his back, carrying her while she laughed in happiness as they walked down the street.

How he wished that he could have that.

_If you wanted to see other men while you were with me, you should have said so. _Idiot. He thought. Idiot Yuki. Why would he say such a thing? "Stupid question." He said with a shake of his head. If Ryuichi hadn't shown up, things would have turned out different. Things would have had a better ending.

"Damn you, Ryuichi Sakuma." He said with feeling. "Why would you say such a thing to Yuki?"

Shaking his head again, he closed his eyes replaying the scene in the living room after Yuki had left. Angry with both of them, he had been unable to get up, and had ended up crying his eyes out, with Ryuichi patting his back. After a few minutes of his bawling, something he had sworn never to do before Yuki again, he had moved away from Ryuichi.

"What?" Ryuichi had asked when Shuichi had stood with his back turned to him. "What did I do wrong? I'm just trying to protect you. That bastard-

"You too. Leave."

"What?" Ryuichi said in surprise, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Are you serious?"

"Never have I been more serious, Sakuma-san. Please go, I want to be alone."

"But-

"No buts. I don't want to talk or see you until tomorrow. Please leave." Shuichi said firmly, "I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep."

Heading into the bedroom, he had closed the door firmly, leaning against it. He had listened as Ryuichi sighed then reluctantly headed for the door making sure to close it behind him. Alone, he had stripped, taken a shower, and pulled on his pyjamas. Finding sleep had not been easy, four hours later; he was standing at the balcony staring wistfully at strangers.

"God, I'm so pathetic." He said, opening his eyes, breathing deeply as the wind blew against him. "I never used to be this way. There was a time all I was concerned with was Bad Luck, and making it big. When did I become so dependent on another person?"

Yuki. Yuki, the man he had fallen in love, the man who dominated his every thought day and night. He had once told Yuki that, with excitement. What had Yuki said? He tried to remember.

'_What a pathetic existence, shouldn't you include music or something else into that?' _The words rang in his mind in Yuki's cold monotone, causing his back to shiver with remembered embarrassment.

Such a bastard, he had no romantic bone in his body. Those romance novels he wrote were like a cruel joke on the world. If all those fans were to ever know the Yuki he knew, they would all cower and shiver in fear. Just picturing that, masses of women shivering at Yuki's feet, when he gave them that cold glare, brought a huge smile to his face. A smile that turned into laughter as an image of a huge Godzilla like Yuki chasing those same women down the streets came to mind. "They all deserve it." He said in between laughs. Holding his stomach as he laughed.

"What an idiot." A familiar voice said, frightening the wits out of him. He jumped so high; he bumped his elbow on the rail. Turning around, he looked at the neighbouring balcony to find Yuki standing there with a cigarette held between his fingers. His golden eyes were staring at him as though he had grown two heads.

Cursing under his breath, he exchanged the image in his mind to one of Godzilla like women chasing a tiny Yuki with huge cigarette missiles in their hands. An image that immediately cheered him up to no end, because he suddenly felt laughter rise up uncontrollably. Clutching the balcony railing he started laughing. "You deserve it," he said clutching his stomach.

"You are really loving the idiot title aren't you?" Yuki said lazily with a slight frown. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Shuichi replied taking in a deep breath as he tried to control his laughter. He had really needed that.

"Do you need me to call Hiro? I think you forgot to take your pills tonight." Yuki said leaning on the railing, while he took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"What pills?" Shuichi asked with a sigh. Wiping tears off his eyes.

"Those that make you sane, since you've obviously lost it. Do you realize that you're laughing all alone at none existent things?" Yuki observed.

Shuichi coughed to clear his throat and stared at Yuki for a moment before he said, "Well, look at you, lowering yourself to talk to the tainted. Please don't do me any favours. I'm a whore remember. If you'll excuse me, there is a long line of men waiting at my door just waiting to ravish me. Have a good night, Okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning. If I can walk."

With that, he nodded at him then walked back into his bedroom, closing the doors shut in time to hear, a chair crush into his balcony. Shaking his head, he walked to his bed feeling much better, aware that he was going to be sleeping a good long sleep tonight. Thanks to one blond headed Godzilla that won't be sleeping a wink. Pulling his covers up to his chin, Shuichi grinned then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn brat." Yuki mattered the next morning. Glancing at his watch, he saw through bleary eyes that it was only eight o'clock. He had barely slept, thanks to that idiot sleeping in the suite next to him. Damn Sakano and his brilliant ideas of bringing them back together. After leaving Shuichi's room, he had found out a few minutes later that his suite was situated right next to Shuichi's. What luck, now he had to bare the thought of Ryuichi and Shuichi in the room next to his. Together, doing-, he couldn't think about it anymore.

Walking through the hallway, he walked into the private dining room that was on the same floor. Heading straight for the coffee machine. He needed a caffeine fix, and he didn't care what brand it was. As long as it was going to return his humanity to him, he didn't mind.

"Jeez, Yuki, you look awful. What happened to you last night? Rough night?" Shuichi asked walking by holding a bowl of cereal, and a glass of chocolate milk. Hiro and Suguru were right behind him holding mugs of coffee, each of them wearing curious expressions on their faces. Sitting down, Shuichi glanced at him with a smile, "Tsk, tsk, you really should not do any strenuous work at night, its bad for the chi. Be like me, hmm.., let everyone do it for you."

"Shuichi?" Hiro questioned with a frown. "What the hell is going on?"

Shuichi took a bite of his cereal. "Huh, whatever do you mean? Can't a guy have a normal conversation with his friends? Speaking of which, has any of you seen Ryuichi this morning. I seem to have lost him, after we woke up. We have so much that we need to talk about, we didn't have time last night."

The sound of clanging coffee cups surprised everyone. Hiro and Suguru got up in a rush to help as china cups broke around Yuki's feet. Shuichi who remained seated calmly eating his cereal as though nothing had happened. Yuki stared at him for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on, and why Shuichi was acting this way. Regardless of what Ryuichi had said, he had never quite believed that there was anything between them. But now-

"Yuki-san, are you hurt?" Suguru asked picking up a napkin from the table and placed it over the mess. "Don't step on the glass it will cut you."

"Not hurt." Yuki managed, still staring at Shuichi calmly eating his cereal. _Brat_.

Shuichi smiled to himself. _Jerk._

* * *

_I just had to write this chapter like this. I don't know what everyone's going to think about it, so please your opinions matter. Send in those reviews, want to know what you think. Thank you to all of you who have submitted reviews, they've really helped shape this story, bows head thank you much. A special thanxs to Xedra and Darkmetal of Destruction. I love you guys. Thanks for the support._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. The characters belong to Maki Murakami's awesome imagination.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Shuichi took another bite of his cereal well aware that everyone was watching him curiously. It was a bit unnerving. Glancing up, he smiled as everyone looked away guiltily. _So curious_, he thought. Shaking his head, he wondered what he would tell them if they asked. Yuki had retreated to a seat by the window, and had his head buried behind a newspaper. A cup of coffee sat on the table before him, steaming away. He would give anything to be sitting beside him. He loved watching Yuki. It was an interesting way to pass time. Despite popular opinion, Yuki was actually very expressive. When he thought no one was watching him of course.

Forcing his gaze away from Yuki, he stared down at his cereal. He reminded his weak heart what he had decided this morning. Looking up at his band mates he said, "Lets go sight seeing, today is our last full day in Taipei."

The suggestion brought on collective gasps from Hiro, Suguru, Sakano and even K. For a moment, the reaction completely baffled him, until he realized why. Despite the fact that he had learned different languages and all that, he had been very reluctant to go sightseeing. Most of the time, Hiro or Ryuichi had to forcefully drag him from his hotel room using any means possible.

Hiro got up from his seat and hurried to his side, kneeling down so that he was looking into Shuichi's eyes. "Did something happen to you, Shuichi? We are best friends, you can tell me these things."

Shuichi laughed and shook his head, "Hiro, I've never felt better."

"Then what the hell happened to you?" Suguru asked, and then stopped, his gaze flying to Yuki. "Oh, never mind."

"Hey!" Shuichi protested, knowing exactly what Suguru was thinking. "Quit that. I have decided, on my own, that from now on, I'll do what makes me happy. I want to see Taipei before we leave, if no one wants to come along that's fine, I can go alone."

Hiro stared at him in surprise then shook his head and said, "Okay, we'll go. I've been wanting to buy some souvenirs for Ayaka any way."

Suguru shrugged, it was obvious that he had decided understanding Shuichi was a waste of time. "Fine by me. We have to ask K for the schedule though."

K, too floored by the sudden return of Shuichi's enthusiasm, said, "No schedule. It's a free day. Enjoy it; you've all worked really hard. Have a good time."

"Who's having a good time?" Ryuichi asked walking into the dining room. His brown hair was mussed and he was dressed in an open blue shirt and zipped up jeans. "Did I miss something?"

Shuichi smiled and got up from his seat. Stretching, he moved toward Ryuichi, and placed a hand around Ryuichi's waist. "Hey, sleepy head finally surfaced."

Ryuichi grinned, and dropped an arm around Shuichi's shoulder. "I didn't realize how tired I was last night. I slept the sleep of the dead. Did you guys leave any breakfast for me?"

"I don't know Shuichi seems to have eaten all the cereal." Sakano replied from the buffet table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hey Ryuichi, I'm glad you're back. Shuichi is actually acting alive again." Hiro said, getting up to greet Ryuichi. "You should have seen him yesterday. Passed out on stage, like a woman."

"Shut up." Shuichi said chuckling. Ryuichi tightened his arm around Shuichi and turned him so that they were facing each other.

"I told you to take care of yourself." He admonished.

Shuichi shrugged and laid his head on Ryuichi's chest. "I am now. We are going sightseeing want to come."

"Sightseeing? Yay, sure, I'll come. Then I can treat all of us to a night out." Ryuichi exclaimed in excitement. As he finished talking, Yuki got up abruptly and they all fell silent as he stomped out of the room. "What crawled up his ass?" Ryuichi asked a few seconds later.

"Who cares?" Shuichi replied, moving away from Ryuichi and taking his seat again. His work was done for the day. Yuki was royally pissed off for the day. Picking up his glass of milk, he swallowed the last of it, and placed the empty cup on the table.

Since everyone seemed to have an agenda, he had decided to have one too. If Yuki cared, seeing him with Ryuichi was going to royally piss him off. The question was how far was he willing to let it go? Would Yuki even fight to get their relationship back? _I can't think about that now. I've started this; I have to see it through. At least I will know where I stand by the end of it._

Ryuichi moved to the buffet table a small smile playing on his lips. He was finally getting some progress. Shuichi was too slow. He had started to think that Shuichi would never get it. Reaching for a cup, he handed it to Sakano and watched as he poured tea in to it. His gaze strayed to the windows. Taipei was going to be a good city, he decided.

Taking his cup of tea from Sakano, he chuckled to himself, "Take that, Tohma."

* * *

"Sightseeing." Yuki scoffed, pacing in his suite, a cigarette hanging on the corner of his lips. "Is that all that idiot can think of."

How could Shuichi be thinking about walking through the streets of Taipei when he knew pretty well that they needed to talk? That was not even the worst of it. Why did it have to be with Ryuichi Sakuma tagging along? Were they really that close?

An image of Shuichi wrapped around Sakuma came to mind, and he shook his head, trying to erase it. "Damn."

Moving to his desk, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number he had managed not to dial in six months. The moment it was answered he barked,

"Get Sakuma out of Taipei."

"If it isn't my brother in law. How have you been? Are you well? I'm fine too. Mika is doing okay too, although she is a little pissed off with you for not calling." Tohma said with an even tone.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to hang up within the next minute." Yuki warned, with an aggravated tone. Reaching for his cigarette, he inhaled deeply. "Did you hear what I asked you?"

"Yes, Eiri." Tohma said, "The question is what are you going to do for me in return."

"I don't want to waste time playing your games." Yuki said irritated by Tohma the businessman. "I don't have to hold up my end of the deal you know.

"Call Mika, and I'll get Sakuma back to New York." Tohma said quietly, "Remember, you come first, Eiri."

Then he hung up. Yuki stared at the little gadget aware that Tohma was manipulating him again. Yet for some reason, he was unconcerned about that, as long as he got his will done. The moment Ryuichi was out of the way, Shuichi would be his. Then he was going to lock the brat up in a room and they were going to talk.

* * *

_Hey everyone, Sorry, this chapter is not the best. But hopefully it will tide you over to the next chapter. I'm sorry for the lateness of my update. I'll try to do better next time. Thank you for the reviews, I especially loved the enthusiasm. Next one, will be long and good. Til then, Elainanna._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: - I do not own any of these gorgeous characters; they all belong to the illustrious Maki Murakami. But please enjoy them with me.

**Chapter Fifteen.**

_"I missed you so much, Yuki." Shuichi whined, his eyes bright with tears as he clung to Yuki. They were standing at the observation deck at the top of Tsutenkaku Tower in Osaka. Shuichi had spent most of his time in Osaka searching for Yuki's whereabouts. To finally see him standing there, so beautiful in the sunlight, it was killing him. He just wanted to hold him forever and never to let him go. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you. I thought something happened to you."_

_Yuki refused to respond to any of the laments Shuichi was voicing. His expression closed and frozen, he seemed to be in the grip of some unspeakable horror. Undeterred by Yuki's apparent irritation, Shuichi reached his hands up to caress his lover's cheek._

_Yuki moved fast, slapping Shuichi's hand away, the action aggressive enough to attract the attention of the other people looking out the observation deck windows. Shuichi ignored the rejection once again; instead, he tiptoed and pressed his lips onto Yuki's. _

"_Get off!" Yuki snarled, shoving Shuichi away and kicking him as hard as he could. Shuichi's slender body flew all the way back to the wall and he slammed in to the windowsill, hitting his head hard. _

"_Unh" Shuichi brought a hand up to his head and touched it gently, he knew without question that he was going to be spotting a bump on his head, and a killer headache later on. Swallowing hard, he opened his eyes in time to see Yuki give him one last look, then turn around and walk away. _

"_Yuki! Wait for me." He called out in a panic, feeling his heart tear into two at the thought of being away from Yuki again. "Where are you going? Wait."_

_Struggling to get up, he moaned as pain lanced through his head. He must have hit it pretty bad after all, he thought. But that couldn't stop him; he was finally seeing his Yuki.  
_

"_Wait for me." He begged, getting up on shaky feet, and trying his best to run after Yuki. "Why are you acting this way? I just really missed you."_

_Yuki turned around; his golden eyes usually full of indifference were now cold and narrow with anger. Shuichi couldn't understand why Yuki was acting this way. Was it because he had made such a fuss about finding him? Was it because the man was embarrassed that he had been so affectionate in public? Why was he so cold? Why was he leaving him behind?_

"_Go away." Yuki hissed, "I don't want to ever see you again."_

_As the words came out, the crowd that had now gathered to watch the scene gasped with Shuichi. Too shocked by those words, Shuichi stood aghast as Yuki turned and quickly walked to the elevator, disappearing behind the silver doors without another word. The deck fell silent as they all waited for Shuichi's reaction. _

_Shuichi stood still, hands falling to his sides, his eyes staring at the elevator, and then he slowly fell to his knees, before curling up into a ball. Tears quietly sliding down his cheeks. Had Yuki actually rejected him…and in public?_

"Shuichi!" Hiro yelled, shaking Shuichi violently. "Wake up, the ride's over."

Sitting up, a bit disoriented, Shuichi looked around him, taking in the excited activity. Rubbing his eyes, and pushing his hair out of his eyes, he tried to remember where he was.

"Hey, Shuichi, I'm going to take this huge teddy bear to your suite alright? Do you need anything from there?" K asked, grinning at him. He was holding a huge bright yellow teddy bear with a red bow around its neck in his arms. The sight of the ridiculous stuffed toy brought him back to reality.

Nodding his head at K, he sighed as he remembered that he had spent the whole day exploring Taipei with his friends. It couldn't have been a better day. It had been marvelous. They had gone to visited temples, markets, parks, and eaten foods he would never eat again. They had even stumbled upon a festival, and won prizes at a local stall. The truth was he hadn't been able to let go as much as he had during the tour in a very long time. No wonder he had fallen asleep on the way back.

Thinking about it, brought that blasted dream back to mind. That too had been disappeared for a while. Now it was back. What did he expect, he wondered. Bringing a hand to his chest, he tried to ease the pain that bound his heart in a tight knot. He just wanted to erase that moment out of his life, erase it completely so that he would never have to remember that feeling again. Watching Yuki walk away from him without a backward glance had nearly killed him; he couldn't imagine how he had managed to walk out of that observatory deck. Let alone, managed to search Yuki out the next day after performing a concert.

Fear that the same exact scene would be reenacted time and time again, had driven him out the door. He could not handle another scene like that. Closing his eyes, he leaned back on the comfortable leather seats of the van K had rented for the trip. So why was he worrying about that jerk and what he thought? Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the passport that Yuki had given him and stared at it for a moment. The picture inside it was not smiling either, Yuki hardly ever smiled on any photographs. Yet, just looking at those eyes, even though he was staring at a sloppy passport picture, his stupid heart flipped over a million times, and his mind worried and wondered where the man was.

"Shuichi?" Suguru called, sticking his head in to the van, his brow lifted in question.

He stuffed the passport back into his pocket and looked up with a bright smile at Suguru, "What?"

"Aren't you coming? Ryuichi says that if we're going out tonight, we have to change. So are you coming or what?"

Shuichi sighed, knowing that it really wasn't his scene, but he really wasn't looking forward to going back to his hotel room. Knowing that Yuki was right next-door was enough to depress him to the next week. He was going to end up drinking alone, which was also just as depressing. Better to drink with friends. "Yeah. Wait for me."

* * *

"Shuichi," Yuki said, staring out into the night-lights of Taipei. Taking a deep drag on his cigarette, he brought his gaze to the adjoining balcony, and a frown danced on his forehead.

How long did sight seeing take these days? It was almost one o'clock at night, could they still be walking the streets at this time? What was there to see, it was dark for crying out loud. Shaking his head, he put out his cigarette, and tossed it over into the night. Running a hand through his blonde hair, he decided that Shuichi was probably the reason why everyone was so late. The brat was so annoying, wanting to know every damn thing that went on around him; he had probably managed to get them all lost.

"How annoying." He murmured in irritation. Turning away from the balcony, he walked back into his suite and headed straight for his desk. A neat pile of papers graced one corner; he had finally finished his manuscript. All that remained now was dealing with Shuichi and this absurd situation. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed Sakano's number.

It took two minutes longer than usual for Sakano to answer his phone. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Sakano, do you know where Shuichi is?" He demanded in a terse tone.

"Yuki-san." Sakano said in surprise before he cleared his throat. "Why are you looking for Shuichi-kun?"

"All of you left and haven't called anyone to say that you're fine. Don't you think people worry about such things?" Yuki exploded, "Where are you anyway? What's all that noise?"

There was a loud crush and then loud music came through the connection, forcing Yuki to quickly move the phone away from his ear, before he lost an eardrum. Cursing under his breath, he realized that they were all in a nightclub. What in the hell was Shuichi doing at a nightclub? Bringing the phone back to his ear, he said quietly, "Sakano, you have two seconds to tell me where you are."

There was no answer from the other end, and for a moment, Yuki thought that Sakano was going to hang up on him, but then the man answered, "_Juliana_, ask one of the drivers to drop you off."

* * *

"How many shots are those?" Hiro asked in wonder, staring at both Ryuichi and Shuichi. They were both drunk, and still kept insisting on downing more drinks. They were giving new meaning to partying all out; he doubted any of them would be able to perform in the morning. Shuichi, whom he had never known to drink so much, was downing spirits like water. Ryuichi right beside him, at the rate they were going, they were going to drown in it. What the hell was going on that he didn't know about? Something had definitely happened. Sighing he said, trying to play as the voice of reason, "You can't keep going on like this, you're both going to fall on your faces."

"Loosen a bit Hiro-chan." Shuichi said, his words slurred, as he waved for the bartender. "Hey! Give me another one."

"What!" Suguru questioned, also watching them with a concerned expression on his face. "Shuichi, I never knew that you were a closet drunk, look at you, you don't even look floored yet."

"Shut up, Suguru." Shuichi said with a laugh, "I'm not in the mood to handle your commonsense today."

Ryuichi chuckled along with him, shaking his head, "What he said." Then his eyes rolled and he slumped on to the counter. His head buried in his folded arms.

"Stupid fools." Hiro muttered under his breath. He got up just as the bartender showed up holding a mixture of sourness, sweetness, bitterness, spice and fire! Sambucca, Wild Turkey and Bacardi 151, topped with lime, sugar and Tabasco, then lit. Watch it burn, then knock it back. Shuichi's choice of the day, the drink was called "Life". Hiro couldn't help but wonder whether Shuichi was drinking it to forget life or to feel it. Either way it had to stop, "Take that back." Hiro said firmly.

"Hey, that's mine." Shuichi protested, moving to get up but his feet couldn't support him so he sat back down, his usually sparkling amethyst eyes, blurry and glassy. Staring at the bartender he ordered, "Light it up, my man."

"No." Hiro glared at the bartender, "If you know what's good for you, don't do it."

"I want a little bit of life. Come on Hiro, you're the one who wanted to have a good time, right?" Shuichi teased, leaning on the counter heavily as he got up. _Men, my head weighs tons_, he thought. "I think my head gained a few pounds. Isn't that funny? Ryuichi, how do you feel?"

They all looked at Ryuichi to find that he had passed out on the counter. He was sound asleep, strands of his hair glistening with what Shuichi could only guess as being some kind of alcohol.

"Well, I guess that counts him out from all the fun." Shuichi said with a shrug. Turning back to the bartender he said, "Give me my shot, bartender."

"Your friend says no." The man behind the counter said.

Shuichi grinned and looked at Ryuichi, "Do you mean that one, because I think he was talking about himself. Now me, I can keep going forever, so give me some of that. Okay, come on."

When the bartender refused to do as asked, Shuichi reached into his tight jeans, pulling out a wad of money and throwing on the table. "Is it because you think I can' t pay, huh? Because I can, here is the money. Be a good boy and give that drink to me. Let me feel some life."

The bartender shook his head causing Shuichi to sigh in aggravation. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "I don't feel like messing around today, either give me the shot or else-

"Or else what?" Yuki said from behind him.

The sound of Yuki's voice, paralyzed him and for a moment, he imagined that he was hallucinating again. Shaking his head, Shuichi repeated, "Or else-

"So weak, you can't even threaten people properly." Yuki interrupted, moving closer so that Shuichi could finally see him. "Are you drunk?"

At that question, Shuichi burst out laughing, "Am- Am I d-drunk? What kind of question is that? Let's see, I've been drinking, all night, what do you think Yuki?" He said in between the laughs.

Shaking his head slowly, he lifted his finger and pointed, "Oh wow, look at that, there is three of you. I must be cursed, every time you appear before me, you come even more powerful. Torturing me with those cold golden eyes. What rotten fate."

"I didn't realize you could be so profound." Yuki said after a minute, grabbing Shuichi's upper arm and leading him away from the bar. It wasn't an easy fit considering Shuichi did his best to get free and return to the barstool.

"Let me go." Shuichi said, shaking his head, "Please let me go, Yuki."

"I can't leave you in a bar, you're going to poison yourself with alcohol. Have you ever heard of that?"

"Let me go Yuki." Shuichi struggled against him, yelling and kicking, "Let me go now, unless you're taking me away just so that you can hurt me again. Isn't that what you like to do? Huh, throw me into walls, and then walk away from me? Let me go, I don't want to deal with you and your rejecting ways."

The words came out in a rash that Yuki ignored as he walked through the throng of dancing people, toward the exit. Once out side, he dragged Shuichi toward a black car that was waiting by the curb, and made sure that when they got, in, Shuichi got in first.

As soon as the car started moving, Shuichi wailed and slammed his hand on the closed window on his side, and then as though a tap had been pulled open, the words gushed out of him, "Damn it Yuki. Why can't you let me breath for a moment without appearing every time I turn around? You don't want me around, yet you keep pushing yourself back to me. Push, pull, push, pull please decide which one you want. I can't live like this anymore. I can't stand it any more. How could I love you this much, when you care nothing for me?"

Unable to take anymore, Yuki pulled Shuichi into his arms and forcefully wrapped them around the squirming body. Rocking back and forth until Shuichi seemed to lose all strength and simply gave in. Pulling back, Yuki realized that Shuichi had finally passed out. Breathing a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and felt his eyes sting with tears at Shuichi's words. How could the brat not know, just how much he meant to him? Did I really push you away? Was that the reason why Shuichi left?

"I love you." He whispered into Shuichi's ear, quietly. "I really do love you, brat."

* * *

_The opening is a complete makeover, modified and customized to fit this story. I'm sorry to those die hard fans of "voice of temptation" for the gutting, please forgive me. Second, Juliana is a real night club in Taipei, if you want to know more information, just google it. I just like the club, so i used the name, don't scold me. Third, underage drinking is illegal Just thought i should add that there. Now that my a is covered, on to good things._

_Thank you all for your reviews, they keep this story going, and updated. There are so many of you who've stuck with me from the beginning and the new people joining in the crusade, i thank you all. I would love to mention all of you on here, but i'm running out of time, so 'Xie Xie ni' Thank you very much. Looking forward to reading more reviews on this chapter and hearing your thoughts. Till the next chapter, elainanna. _


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**Chapter Sixteen.**

It was no use, Yuki thought, closing the book and placing it on the table beside him. He had just spent the better half of an hour rereading the same sentence. Letting out a sigh, he got up and moved to stand by the bed, his gaze moving over the raven-haired brat who was currently fast asleep in his bed. His face buried in the pillows, his arms and legs carelessly thrown all over the bed. Despite Shuichi's recent changes, in appearance and attitude, he still acted like the old Shuichi in unconscious ways. A smile played on his lips at the thought, and he found himself lowering his body beside Shuichi. Carefully, he settled against the headboard, and pulled Shuichi's upper body over his chest, pushing his hair out of his face. Shuichi murmured something in his sleep, and then curled up against him as though he had finally found his comfort zone.

This was how it was supposed to be, Yuki decided watching Shuichi sleep. His fingers moved through Shuichi's hair in a soft caress. Yes, this was what he wanted.

* * *

A few hours later, he jerked awake at the sound of someone coughing. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and realized that Shuichi was no longer in bed with him. The sound of coughing came to him again, and his gaze flew to the open bathroom door. The water ran in there, and a few minutes later, Shuichi emerged holding his stomach and head, his face contorted as though he was in the worst possible pain. Getting off the bed, Yuki moved to a side table on the other side of the room and poured water into a glass.

Shuichi sat on the edge of the bed and groaned, "I think I'm dying."

Hiding a smile at the dramatic attitude that only Shuichi could exhibit, Yuki came up to him and handed him the glass of water, "You're having a hangover, that's what happens when you drink, brat."

Shuichi took the glass and drank a sip of it, a grimace appearing on his face as he swallowed. Handing the glass back to Yuki, he rubbed his stomach and said, "I don't remember a thing. Last thing I know, is watching Ryuichi passing out on the counter." Staring at Yuki, he concluded, "I'm not sure I want to know what I'm doing in here."

Yuki stared at him for a moment, before he turned away and placed the glass on the table. _Making my world whole_, he thought in answer to Shuichi's statement. He thought about a few hours ago when he had brought Shuichi up to his suite.

After getting off the car, he had carefully gathered Shuichi in his arms, thanking the butler who had held the door open for them. Walking across the lobby, a young concierge had pressed the button for the elevator to come down. As they waited, Shuichi had mumbled something into Yuki's chest. Making the concierge smile and Yuki worried that stories would carry around to the wrong people. K got pretty scary when things went wrong, while they could have been prevented. So when the elevator doors had opened and the concierge had offered to come up with them, he smiled his gratitude and politely refused the offer. Had Shuichi had a semblance of consciousness, he would have been very proud of his retraint on snappy remarks.

The moment the doors closed, Shuichi had groaned again and opened his eyes, looking up at him. His violet eyes, heavy with sleep, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Yuki."

Dismissing the delirious words, Yuki held on tight, not wanting to let go. The feel of Shuichi against him was something he had been missing. It was the oddest thing but whenever he was holding Shuichi, all the problems between them seemed to disappear. It did not seem to matter that the young man was drunk at the moment, his presence made up for the fact.

"Aiyoo…I feel like I could throw up for days." Shuichi complained breaking in to Yuki's thoughts. Prompting him to turn back to watch as Shuichi slowly lay down on the bed, resting his head on the pillows.

Yuki smiled at the sight, and moved back to the bed. He lowered his body next to Shuichi, carefully making sure not to jostle it. He was afraid Shuichi would be running to the bathroom again. Propping his head on his palm, he watched Shuichi. As the minutes ticked by, a question he had wanted to ask burned on the tip of his tongue. Just as Shuichi closed his eyes, he blurted it out,

"Why did you leave me?" He asked quietly.

Those beautiful eyes opened again and Yuki breathed in waiting for the answer. When it did not come, he breathed out a sigh, and was about to get off the bed when Shuichi said,

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again."

"What?" Yuki asked his eyes widening in surprise. He had never imagined that it would be something so simple. Why on earth would Shuichi leave him, if he were afraid of losing him? Wasn't that just-

"In Osaka," Shuichi continued softly stopping his thought process, "You were so cold. You didn't look back once when you walked away from me, I couldn't take it. My whole body was paralyzed in shock."

Yuki froze remembering Osaka and what had happened at the tower. His deadline had been crazy at the time, and he had only shown up at the tower because of research. Seeing Shuichi there, acting so darned lovable and clingy had been a bit much to take in for a sleep-depraved maniac like him. Not to mention he had been extremely angry with Tohma for sending Shuichi off on such a long tour. Even though did support the brat's crazy career and the demands it had on him as an entertainer, he liked to think that he, Yuki, came first. Tohma had deliberately made it so that Shuichi would be so busy that coming home for even one night would be impossible. All in all, it hadn't been a good time to meet up with Shuichi. As a result, he had treated Shuichi badly on that day.

"I apologized Shuichi. I promised never to do it again."

"Yes, you did. But I just couldn't get it out of my mind." Shuichi replied in answer, opening his eyes to stare at the buttons on Yuki's shirt.

"For some reason, after you returned home from Osaka, I started thinking. A bit dangerous for me, because all that kept coming back into my head was the expression on your face that day. And how easily you walked away from me. That, and everything else that you do, sometimes Yuki, you made me feel as though I did not exist in your life. Your deadlines, your easy way of pushing me aside, none of it seemed easy to take and set away anymore. I wanted more, although I knew without a doubt was exactly what you did not want."

"So I left. I figured things would be much better if I was to make the first move. Leave before we were both destroyed by our relationship."

Yuki stared at his lover for a full minute before he reached out and brought his hand to the back of Shuichi's head. Leaning forward, he brought Shuichi's head up, staring in to the startled eyes that were now wide-awake.

"I want to beat you senseless at the moment." Yuki said quietly, before he brought his lips crashing on Shuichi's. He kissed him with all the fervor that he could master. Taking out all the frustrations, insecurities, and worries that he had been experiencing into it. When they both couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled back and buried his head in Shuichi's shoulder. "Do you know what I've been thinking in the past six months? Hmmm…"

* * *

Unable to answer, taking in deep breaths, Shuichi felt his heart lurch at the weight of Yuki's body against his. For some reason, completely unknown to him, he had decided to tell Yuki everything in his heart, and then some. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the stupid monkey currently pounding away in his head. Or perhaps it was all the alcohol he had consumed that had completely killed his brain cells, and loosened his tongue. It was all out in the open now.

"Don't you want to know what I was thinking?" Yuki prompted, whispering in to Shuichi's ear.

"What?" Shuichi whispered, bringing his arms to rest on Yuki's lower back. Running them up and down the broad shoulders then back down. Closing his eyes, he listened as Yuki answered him.

"That you don't care about me anymore. I felt that it was good that you had left me, that way; I'd never break your spirit. But I was only lying to myself." Yuki finished, lifting his head so that he was looking into Shuichi's eyes. Lifting a hand up, he brushed strands of hair away from Shuichi's eyes. "Truth is, I was really hoping for the opposite of all that. Whenever I saw you, I hoped you were thinking about me, and that you missed me beyond belief, that I gave you energy to sing your heart out on stage."

Yuki breathed out shakily and said with a smile, his golden eyes looking away from Shuichi, "It didn't matter that you were with Ryuichi. I don't care how I have you, as long as I do."

* * *

_Sorry for the long update. I was searching for inspiration, and have recently found it. Thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoy the new installment. Looking forward to all your reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami and with all her genius creativeness owns it. I'm just borrowing her characters.

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Hearing those words, Shuichi felt as though he had died and gone to heaven. Perhaps getting drunk was not such a terrible thing. It had brought Yuki back to him. Blinking away unshed tears, he offered Yuki a gift,

"I am not and never was with Ryuichi." He confessed, watching as Yuki's golden gaze found his. For a moment, Yuki remained silent.

"He called you his lover." Yuki stated after a few minutes, moving away so that he was sitting beside him. Feeling bereft of Yuki's warmth, Shuichi sat up too and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I slept with him." Yuki's shoulders stiffened, alerting Shuichi to the anger that was starting to brew. So he rushed on, his voice trembling, "I was drunk, and very depressed. It just sort of happened, I'm sorry."

Yuki shook his head, closing his eyes against the image of his lover in Ryuichi's arms. It was just too much to take in. How could he have possibly driven Shuichi to the point where he would seek solace from another man? His sweet, innocent Shuichi, closing his eyes, he rubbed his eyes, and wondered how he should respond to this. He wanted Shuichi back, that much he knew. But could he let the-

"_Aishiteru, Eiri._" Shuichi murmured quietly. "I love you very much."

Turning around, Yuki stared at him for a moment, before he asked, "What did you just say?"

Shuichi blushed then said with a small voice, "I love you."

Yuki chuckled, and then he grabbed him and pulled him into his chest. "You had better remember this in the morning, Shuichi, or else."

Sighing, Yuki felt the burden in his heart lighten. Shuichi loved him. That was all that he needed. The rest-, well the rest didn't matter. As long as the brat remained where he was at the moment. Sighing, he lifted Shuichi's head so that he could kiss him. Now that they had made up, it was always good to make it official. He would make this a night that Shuichi would remember, drunk or not.

* * *

The next day dawned clear as ever, the sun was shining outside, the world moving along in its usual pace. Unfortunately for Shuichi, the first thing that greeted him was the dull ache in his head. His stomach felt as though it could never hold food again, and any thought of getting up from his current position was out of the question. Holding his eyes closed against the light, he took in a deep breath then let it out accompanied with a small moan. He had no idea how everyone was able to go out partying like last night and then get up looking bright eyed. How many times had Hiro invited him to go out drinking? If this was the end result, he was glad he had missed it.

"Finally awake." Yuki said leaning over him, his body leaning against his, startling Shuichi, and forcing him to open his eyes at his sudden appearance.

"Yuki!" he gasped, trying to jumpstart his memory. _Why was Yuki here?_ What-

"Do you remember last night?" Yuki asked quietly, taking in Shuichi's confused expression. His fingers were clutching the covers tightly as he asked the question. How could the brat have forgotten after all they had done together to ensure that he wouldn't forget?

Shuichi stared at Yuki for a minute before he closed his eyes, missing the shattered look that crossed Yuki's face.

_I don't care how I have you, as long as I do_. The words brushed against his mind like a soothing wind. Had that been real? He had imagined it a dream, since those were the kind of dreams he seemed to harbor lately. What were the odds that it was real? The warmth against the back of his body shifted, and he realized that he was not lying in bed alone. Glancing down, he saw that he was naked under the covers, and when the bed shifted, it all came back to him. His eyes flying open, he sat up and grabbed on to Yuki's shoulder as the man moved to stand up.

"I love you." Shuichi said vehemently, smiling as those golden eyes met his. A huge grin lighting up Yuki's face and his lips being captured into yet another searing kiss were his answer. He seemed to remember receiving a few of those through the night. This was the life, Shuichi thought as Yuki moved over him.

* * *

"I want Bad Luck's itinerary, and the list of all the remaining shows they still have to make appearances on. I realize this is the day before they leave, but I want to make sure they visit them all." Tohma said to Sakano as they walked into the hotel lobby.

He had arrived in Taipei a few minutes earlier after dealing with Mika's angry outbursts about Eiri's continued absence from home. He was tired, he needed sleep and the only way to accomplish that seemed to be to get Bad Luck back to Tokyo. Who would have thought that this particular band would become so important? It was annoying to have to rely on Shindou Shuichi and his friend Nakano. But, there was no way around it. As long as Shindou remained out of Tokyo, so did Eiri.

"Mr. President." Sakano said hesitantly, interrupting his vexed thoughts. It was obvious that he had walked in the midst of a crisis. Another reason why he hated being around Bad Luck, no matter how much they planned, something always seemed to go wrong. How he wished he were in Tokyo.

"Yes, Sakano-san." He said, pushing the elevator button waiting patiently as Sakano tried to find the best way to say what it was he had to say. As he waited, he wondered what Ryuichi was playing at, with his new fixation on Shuichi. It seemed unhealthy to allow it to continue, but on the other hand, it had proven beneficial to the band, and sales. Since whenever Ryuichi came to visit Shuichi, he ended up on stage with him. It was a given. Shaking his head, he decided that _that_ was a situation that he was going to have to deal with later. For now, he just wanted to get Bad Luck back into Tokyo.

The elevator doors opened, just as Sakano said, "The schedule might be-be a little b-behind today. We can't find Shuichi and Ryuichi and Hiro are very sick this morning."

Tohma stared at the flustered man and felt pity on him. But what could he do? He was the president, as such; he demanded everything run smoothly no matter what. He had sales to boost and profit to make. And since he was being nice and learning to accept Shindou's needed existence in Eiri's life, he could at least have a bit of fun at their expense. Smiling to himself, he said as he walked into the elevator.

"Sakano-san has Eiri been around?"

"Yes, sir."

"Shindou-san should be with him then." Tohma deduced, "As for everyone else, get them up and about within the hour. Time waits for no one, and I'm afraid mine is very expensive. We are meeting in the conference room in an hour sharp. Make sure everyone is there, including Eiri and Ryuichi. I have an announcement to make."

The elevator doors closed, leaving Sakano to fall to the ground at the look in his boss's eyes. It had spelled doom and a promise for surprises, which was always a bad thing when it came to Seguchi Tohma. He needed to talk to K, but just as soon as he could physically get up from his current position. For some reason, his bones seemed to have lost all form of strength.

* * *

Ryuichi grabbed the glass that Hiro handed him with a grin on his face. They were all in the private dining room once again, attempting to have breakfast. He, unlike everyone else, was suffering no illness. Although he would never tell anyone about it, they had all just assumed that he was having a hangover like them. He had drunk only two shots of alcohol that had worn off within an hour, last night. Despite the fact that he had passed out for a few minutes at the bar, he was well aware of the fact that Shuichi was currently situated in Yuki's room and had been since the moment he had left the bar. A fact that would and should elate him, but he was having a hard time letting go. Closing his eyes, he took a small sip of whatever Hiro had decided to put together to cure hangovers. Not caring whether it worked or not, he wondered whether he had taken the game too far. In an attempt to restore Shuichi's sparkle, had he fallen for the brat instead? Was that why he worried constantly for the brat?

He couldn't have, he decided. Shuichi did not belong to him; he was Yuki's through and through. If that bastard knew how much Shuichi had cried over him, his remorse would fill the Aegean Sea. In his attempts to comfort the younger man, he had discovered a need to be needed. Shuichi seemed to have awoken a part of him that he had not realized existed. For him, it had always seemed as though everyone else was taking care of him. Tohma, K, Noriko and even his American manager, Reiji, they all took their time to make sure that he was doing fine. He barely had to lift a finger. But with Shuichi, he had been able to offer his strength, his comfort, remembering what had happened between them he added love to the list. _He loved Shuichi?_

"Ryuichi, what are you thinking about so seriously?" K asked from behind him. The man had suddenly materialized from somewhere, fiddling with his magnum as he took the seat beside him.

Staring at the blonde, he wondered what the man would say if he told him exactly what he was thinking. Taking a sip of the disgusting concoction in the glass before him, he decided against it. It wouldn't be wise. It was obvious what he had to do. No one, especially Shuichi would ever know how he felt about him. He had to keep it to himself. So gathering his strength, he said cheerfully, "I was thinking that I miss Kumagoro."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. Someone else does. I hope you enjoy my version though.

**Chapter Eighteen.**

_I'm jealous of you, Shuichi_. Ryuichi thought as he watched Yuki usher Shuichi into the dining room. From the expressions on both their faces it was obvious that they had resolved all their issues. Shuichi could hardly stop grinning. The brat had gotten what he had been craving. Despite his choice of dark clothing, a style that brought out Shuichi's lean figure, and gave him an edge, it was obvious that his energy was back. The energetic Shuichi he had been introduced to was back, and in full force. The changes he had undergone in the past six months seemed to be emphasised by this energy attracting everyone around him. Whatever Yuki had said or done, had cured Shuichi, which cut him deep since he had been trying to make the brat smile for half a year and barely, succeeded? Heck, he had really wanted to see Shuichi smiling again, but watching them was giving him-, what was he thinking. Shuichi was happy. That was all that mattered, this is what he had been hoping for, and it had happened, end of story.

"If you keep that frown on your face any longer, I'm going to start thinking you can't stand the sight of me." K stated, his gaze following Ryuichi's.

It was obvious that Ryuichi was watching the two lovers. K did not have to ask what was going through Ryuichi's mind. He had seen it happen in the past months, Shuichi had a way of sneaking into everyone's heart while they weren't watching. It was only natural that Ryuichi was feeling a little jealous. It was a very healthy thing for someone who had been pushing Shuichi to face life, when he would have opted to remain in bed and hide away. But if not checked, the emotion was going to spiral out of control. Ryuichi was sensitive and whatever he felt was usually a million tons more than normal people. That was the one thing he could say about both singers, their capability to feel and experience emotion was acute and damaging. If Ryuichi's jealousy continued, they were both going to get hurt. He had already seen enough with Shuichi; he didn't want Ryuichi to experience the same thing. Seriously, they did not pay him enough for this, he thought in amusement. He had in effect become a psychiatrist as well as a manager. Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath and his gaze moved back to Ryuichi.

Sighing, he advised, "Don't do anything stupid, Ryu-chan. If you can't stand it, ask the _Shacho_ to send you to New York again. You'll end up getting hurt if you try anything."

"Who said anything about doing anything?" Ryuichi retorted, shaking his head. Why did K have to be so darned perceptive? He had every right to be a little jealous of the punk who had stolen his heart unnoticed.

His instincts were telling him that K was right in his words. His heart was telling him to go up to Shuichi and snatch him away from Yuki's side. But while that would have worked a couple months before, he doubted that it would work now. _I'm cursed,_ he thought. _I should just work on making money_. Where was Kumagoro when you needed him?

* * *

"What do you think Tohma-san wants to talk about, Yuki?" Shuichi asked excitedly. "Do you think he'll end this tour soon? I'm so tired of working. I miss Tokyo. I could eat three whole bags of strawberry porky. I want to walk through the park by your house. I miss my office in the NG building. I miss my apartment. I could kill to eat my mom's food."

As they progressed down the hallway, Shuichi rattled off all the things that he was missing about Tokyo. Which turned out to be the longest list that Yuki had ever heard. At some point, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to stop the tirade.

"Do you ever not talk a mile a minute?" Yuki asked with an irritated tone as they walked down another hallway to the dining room. As he asked this, his gaze moved to his companion and he found himself staring at Shuichi's profile. The long hair suited the brat, especially because it was styled, obviously by some professionally hairstylist. It made him seem beautiful, and those eyes, - he felt a shiver of excitement ride down his back. Shaking his head, he decided not to think about Shuichi's attributes, otherwise, they were going to end up somewhere else and not in the conference Tohma was about to hold. Still, he couldn't draw his eyes away from his lover.

Shuichi was walking beside him a stupid grin on his face; he looked happier than ever, even thoughts of a hangover seemed to have disappeared. He couldn't help smiling at the sight, as much as the kid irritated him, he knew exactly how much he had missed Shuichi's useless banter. Missed having Shuichi cling to him and tell him unnecessary facts about his life. Who wanted to know how many cookies Shuichi could eat in thirty seconds? Seriously, and how in hell was he supposed to know how many backgrounds and frames there were in a print photo booth? It didn't matter to him. Although Shuichi thought otherwise, and had decided that they were going to be getting photos in each colour and background frame they could. Just thinking about it made him feel like a dork. A happy dork, he thought with a grin.

"Yuki?" Shuichi stopped suddenly just before they were about to enter the dining room. His purple eyes moving up to meet with Yuki's, his hand rising up to rest on his broad chest.

Not liking the look of vulnerability in Shuichi's eyes, Yuki swallowed hard and asked, "What is it Shuichi?"

"I don't want you to leave me. I have a feeling Tohma-san is going to say something like that." Shuichi said quietly, his bickering turning into something serious in less than a second. The broody mood that was now glowing from his eyes was one Yuki had seen many times during the tour and he didn't like it.

"I'm not leaving, Shuichi, at least believe that. I don't care what Tohma says." Yuki replied, placing both his hands on Shuichi's shoulder s, "I mean what I say. I don't want to lose you again."

Shuichi stared at him for a moment, before he cracked a smile and leaned up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Yuki's. Expecting the usual reaction, a growl and being pushed away with enough force to break him, he moved to pull away quickly. A strong arm went around his back, pleasantly surprising him as Yuki deepened the kiss.

As they walked into the dining room, Shuichi couldn't help grinning with glee at Yuki's behaviour. Who would have ever thought?

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, Ryuichi, Yuki, with Shuichi on his lap were all settled in the dining room that doubled as a conference room, anxiously waiting for Tohma. He didn't disappoint, as he walked into the room, heading for the seat at the head of the table where Sakano had already set up a tea tray. Tohma took his seat, his gaze falling on Shuichi who was leaning against Yuki's chest. Everyone noticed the frown on his face but the two people involved. When neither of them moved to change position, he shrugged and turned his gaze to everyone else.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Its nice to see every one getting along so well."

"Cut the crap, why did you call so early in the morning?" Yuki demanded, tangling his fingers with Shuichi's, his gaze lowered in an unconcerned manner. "You can't have flown all the way from Tokyo to come see how everyone was getting along?"

"Eiri, you are always quick to push." Tohma replied, keeping his gaze away from Yuki. Looking at them meant him having to confront the sight of their relationship so dramatically relished. Did they even know what their arguments brought down on him?

"And you're too quick to judge." Yuki pushed back, shaking his head. "Whatever it is you're planning had better have nothing to do with me, and even less to do with my relationship with Shuichi. I won't take kindly to you getting in the middle of my life."

The words surprised him, jerking his head, Tohma stared at Yuki for a moment before he shook his head and decided to announce his form of revenge on both Yuki and Shuichi. He was accepting their relationship but on his own terms. They had to experience at least an ounce of the kind of pressure he was under.

"Bad Luck's tour ends in Seoul, but only with conditions. I realize this is unconventional, but this band is an important NG asset. Which means, no matter what happens, new things must happen with this band. I'm giving you three conditions, and if all are not accomplished, the band proceeds to Europe on tour." Tohma announced, sipping his tea delicately as he watched each of the people in the room carefully. This was a lot more fun than he had imagined.

Hiro, who was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, consumed the night before, frowned in confusion. Why was Tohma giving them conditions to ending their tour? It was going to end in Seoul regardless, why add on more time? Unless the darned man was unhappy about Shuichi's return to Yuki's side, going to Europe would mean Yuki would stay behind.

Shuichi having realized this sighed and shook his head, only to have Eiri kiss his cheek. Clearly Yuki was opting for annoying Tohma as much as he could. "I knew it was something stupid."

"Not stupid, Eiri. It's business. Bad Luck is a hot commodity at the moment. They could go to any country, and earn me money. If they stop going on tour for now, they have to have something balancing in the sidelines as they recuperate. That is the price of returning to Tokyo." Tohma explained without a single movement of his eyebrow.

"So what are the conditions?" Suguru asked bravely, understanding his cousin's perspective. Although it seemed a bit cruel to make it sound so extreme, it was nothing but a simple business proposition.

Grinning, Tohma said, "Shuichi writes five songs in the time before the last big concert in Seoul. That's in two weeks. They all have to be released on the day of the final concert, or else the band keeps going to Europe. Second, the moment you all return to Tokyo, I want an album right away, that means getting back to the studio almost immediately. Third,"

For this one, Tohma turned his head and stared at Shuichi directly, "Shindou-san agrees to an interview on his relationship with Eiri, and then agrees to never address the matter ever again on national television. That means answering the press's questions and protecting Eiri's reputation."

Shuichi froze on his seat feeling his heart slam in his heart. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his relationship with Yuki on national television. They had just gotten back together, why would he want to jinx it. Why would he want to allow the press to discuss their relationship and drive them crazy afterwards with their unreasonable speculation? He had just gotten Yuki back.

Before, he would have eagerly announced to the world that he loved Yuki beyond belief, but now, it was different. He wanted to protect their relationship from scrutiny; he wanted to keep it sacred, and untouched by speculation. Staring at Tohma, he shook his head, as he suddenly understood what Tohma was doing.

* * *

_Hi, everyone,I've been so busy coz of the holidays, but now i'm back. Hope you enjoy the new installment of my story, and I'll be waiting to hearwhat you think. _


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**Chapter Nineteen.**

In the silence, Shuichi felt Yuki lean forward ready to say something to Tohma-san. Moving quickly, Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and shook his head at him. This was his problem to deal with. This had to end now, this thing between him and Tohma. How long was he going to allow it go on? Regardless of Tohma's relationship with Yuki, the fact remained that Yuki was his now. His lover, his friend, the person that he wanted to be with all the time, he valued Yuki more than his life. If Tohma could not understand that, then he had to make him do so. It was not going to be easy, but he had to do it, for the sake of his relationship with Yuki.

"Shuichi?" Yuki questioned, wondering why Shuichi had stopped him. His gaze falling on Shuichi's fingers, as they gripped his hand tightly. It was obvious that he was in distress.

"Tohma-san, I will do this, but you have to give something to me in return." Shuichi said, his tone firm and resolute. He was going to face this with all that he had. With that in mind, he lifted his head and his eyes met Tohma's hard glare.

"Why should I give you anything else in return?" Tohma questioned, a little surprised by this new side of Shuichi. The usually absentminded brat was quite alert at the moment. Could it be that he had actually grown up in the time away. This was getting even more interesting. "You are already finishing with the tour if you win."

"Finishing the tour is not a problem. Whether you send us to Europe, that doesn't matter. You see I've discovered that I do like traveling. I've learned a lot in the past few months. Who knew that I would actually learn a few languages? It is not a problem to go to another country if we don't win. Either way, you benefit. I believe, I too should gain something from this ludicrous idea of yours, _Shacho_."

"Hmmm…. you do have a point in this situation." Tohma mused, "Well, what is your demand, Shindou-san. Make it fair otherwise, I won't want to play this game."

Shuichi nodded his head, "Don't worry, you will. If I win, Tohma-san, you must promise never to meddle in my private affairs again. That means, my relationship with Yuki. Business only."

"Good one." Tohma said, his gaze not wavering. _I have already decided that, but I guess it will be okay to say it out loud_. Either way, Shindou-san had turned into a formidable opponent. There was nothing childish about him anymore. Perhaps it was the test of pain and heartbreak that had brought out this new side. "Very well, Shindou, but only if you win. I would like you to keep in mind that Eiri is also important to me. Just because he is with you-

"Tohma, stop being long winded." Yuki interrupted him. Shuichi's fingers had turned white in his hand; it was taking all his energy to remain so calm. "You've accepted the terms. Let it go. For the record, whether Shu-chan wins or not, I don't care what you say. I am at his side now, and will be then."

Shuichi glanced at Yuki, giving him a small smile before he turned back to Tohma waiting for his answer. Tohma was a scary guy, standing up to him, took more than a little guts; he was glad that Yuki was with him. Otherwise, he would have likely run out of the room already. He was feeling a little exhilarated having Yuki on his side, something that had never really happened before. Well, he thought, not anytime it involved Tohma. Yuki was usually indifferent about the situation or rational about it. Neither one had been the choice Shuichi wanted at the time. So this was definitely a new experience that he liked. Feeling energized, he stood up, taking Yuki's hand, smiling at his band mates he said to Tohma,

"If that is all, we have to go. We have to get to work." Giving a small bow, he finished, "Good day to you, _Shacho_."

* * *

Hiro and Suguru stared at the brilliant smile on Shuichi's face; both wondering whether the joy of having Yuki back had completely muddled his brain. Did he even realize what he had just signed them up for? Getting to work on an album was not a bad thing; Hiro was more than ready to get back to the studio. But releasing songs within two weeks was going to be a little tough. Shuichi was a little slow on the writing process and was always cutting it close when he had to write the lyrics. Yet now, here he was promising to write- just thinking about it made them both worry.

The moment the door closed behind them, Hiro reached out and smacked Shuichi over his head. Getting a sharp moan in return for his efforts, he demanded, "What do you think you just promised in there? I realize that you can be a little stupid, but do you know what you just did?"

"Yes." Shuichi replied, rubbing the back of his head, "We can do it. Remember? We are Bad Luck."

"Ha!" Suguru shot, "I'll be surprised if we ever see Tokyo again. Yuki-san, I suggest you make plans to see us in Europe for some time."

"What's with this attitude?" K commented, "I think Shuichi was really brave in there. Standing up to the big boss and all. We should all support him."

"Support him? He just signed us up for boot camp." Suguru pointed out his tone filled with aggravation. "Sometimes I wonder why I choose to stay with this band."

"Take that back." Hiro shot at him before he turned to Yuki and Shuichi. "The both of you should not be so calm, do you realize what else is going to happen? Seguchi-san is out to get you two. After months of not talking about your relationship, the press is dying; there isn't a person in our crew who is not paid off to keep their mouth shut. By the looks of it, looks like he is really done with that idea."

Shuichi shrugged, ignoring the comment; instead he walked ahead, his hands deep in his pockets. His head held high as he listened to his band mates' gripe about his decision. But for the first time he was not at all nervous, in fact he was more than ready to take on Tohma.

Turning around, he stopped and said, his voice growing more passionate as he spoke. "Guys, aren't you with me? We are bad luck aren't we? Who would have thought that we'd get to this point huh? We are doing great and our records are selling. I say let's take the challenge, the truth is I was getting a little bored with all this traveling. Might as well have something to do. What do you say?"

Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano all stood frozen at the familiar sight of a Shuichi they had thought long gone. Yuki was the only who was not stunned, instead he started laughing. Moving passed Hiro, he shook his head and muttered, "You are still so naive it's unbelievable."

"Naïve?" Shuichi asked ridiculously giving the others a little wave as he hurried after Yuki, "What do you mean by that? Don't you think its right for me to stand up for my band?"

"It's your life, if you want to destroy your band its fine with me. Just makes my life easier, this way I can keep you selfishly to myself." This was said with a quiet possessive tone that surprised Shuichi more than he had expected it would.

"Yuki."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Yuki sighed and said without turning around, "I want you all to myself, Shuichi. I don't like sharing you, not with the band, not with your fans, not with Ryuichi. I want you to think about me, and only me."

Shocked to hear this Shuichi rushed around Yuki so that he was looking up at the tall man with his usually cold unexpressive eyes. He wasn't sure what he had been waiting to see, but seeing the emotion in those eyes as they slowly came down to look at him, almost made his knees buckle under the weight of his body. Noting the reaction, Yuki reached out and slipping an arm around Shuichi's body, he pulled him close and wrapped in him in a hug.

"Whenever you went on those walks, I followed behind you. Every day, you would walk, your head held down as though in such deep thought, not even paying attention to where you were going. I used to think of it as my only time with you, I imagined your thoughts filled with nothing but me."

Shuichi buried his head into Yuki's chest remembering the reason he used to take those walks. When the loneliness had gotten too much to bear, despite the fact that he had been surrounded by people, the need to be alone and think of his broken relationship with Yuki had been the beginning of those walks. To think Yuki had been going with him on his search for peace made him so happy he could cry.

"Seriously Shuichi do you always have to burst into tears with every confession I make." Yuki said after a few minutes, running his fingers into Shuichi's long hair and using it gently to pull his head back. "Look at you, bawling like the world is ending."

"I'm happy." Shuichi protested, lifting his hand to wipe away the tears, but they kept flowing down his cheeks. "I tend to cry when I'm happy."

Yuki stared at him helplessly for a moment before he leaned down and kissed him gently on his cheeks. Moving his lips until he captured Shuichi's in a gentle deep comforting kiss. "I don't like to see you cry."

"It can't be helped." Shuichi replied, his words a mumble since Yuki was still kissing him.

"Yah! Can you stop with all this lovey dovey stuff? I'm about to go blind here." Suguru complained behind them. Shuichi pulled away from Yuki and peeked behind them to find them all standing behind them.

Shuichi feeling shy, aware that his emotions were still a little raw, he moved to push away from Yuki, but Yuki stopped him. Leaning down, he swung Shuichi up into his arms and said to Suguru and the rest, "If you don't want to see it, don't look." Then he turned and headed for his suite, Shuichi securely held in his arms.

* * *

"Oh my lord! I'm losing my mind." Shuichi moaned stretching out on the carpet in the waiting room at the television studio. He had written lyrics to only one song in the past week. The pressure was really getting to him seeing as how Suguru and Hiro were doing better than he was on the melody department. But he couldn't concentrate. He seemed to not have anything to say, when he should have a million words flowing out of him. He was happy; Yuki was with him day and night. They had spent so much time together it was hard to imagine that he had not seen the man in six months. The fact that he was on a very tight time constraining had completely slipped his mind. Considering how much Hiro, Suguru, K, and Sakano pounded the reality on him, it was unbelievable how unconcerned he was about it. _Well, I'm lying there I definitely care about it._ Perhaps it was because of Yuki's constant support that the fear and reality of what he had to pull off had yet to sink in. _But who cares, I'm so happy._

They were about to go on yet another promotional show. Shuichi had been the first to get his makeup done and was lying on the ground in his stage costume. His hair had been spiked and was standing up on his head, as ridiculous as Yuki had thought it, it managed to give him a hard edge that seemed to only emerge when he was on stage. Though right now he looked like a grade school student forced to do homework. He was rolling around the ground in acute agony.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked, knowing that Shuichi was dying to tell him about it. "If you keep rolling around the ground, you're going to wrinkle the darned carpet."

"So mean." Shuichi said in a whiny voice, sitting up and crossing his legs. Bringing his pen to his lips, he stared at the simple lines written in the little notebooks he was holding. "Yuki means snow in English doesn't it."

"Why do you ask?" Yuki questioned, scrutinizing Shuichi as he chewed on his pen. The past week had been the busiest he had ever seen. He had always imagined that when his deadlines were up he was the most stressed. He blocked out everyone and locked the study door so that he would not be interrupted as he put fictional worlds onto paper. But all of that was mental, he could sleep it off and in one night it would be over.

When it came to Shuichi, just spending time with them made him feel exhausted. Stage calls were made so early in the morning that it was unreal. Interviews with radio shows, press conferences with the press for the concert, fan meetings, performing in television shows, then when they had a minute to themselves, Shuichi was busy hacking away at the lyrics for the songs he had to write lyrics for. While Hiro and Suguru worked on the music. How could the brat have time to worry about trivial things like what his name meant in English?

"I'm just asking. Tohma calls you Eiri, yet I can't bring myself to. It's your name and I should use it, yet I'm much more comfortable calling you Yuki." Shuichi mused, still staring at the unfinished lyrics. "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you stop thinking about such useless things? Don't you have some lyrics to write?"

Glaring at him, Shuichi grumbled under his breath and pulled the pen out of his mouth. "Do you have to answer every question with a question? Where are those Godzilla women when you need them?"

"Huh?" Yuki asked, the mention of Godzilla puzzling him a bit. It only solidified his reasoning on the limit of Shuichi's idiot scale. It was obviously on the red mark about to explode. "What goes through that mind of yours at moments like this? Shouldn't you be worrying about the demise of your band?"

Shuichi jumped up to his feet and gave him a small smile; "I'd stay out of your female fan clubs way for today. My thoughts and wishes for you border on world distraction."

"You! What does that mean?" Yuki demanded, about to race after the little brat, but the entrance of K and his announcement that they were ready stopped him. Shuichi turned back and stuck his tongue out at him before he left. "Come back here, you need a spanking!"

* * *

Leaning against the wall, as Shuichi and his band walked into the studio, Ryuichi closed his eyes as the tight fist in his chest clenched harder. Why did he feel like this? Things were finally looking up for Shuichi; he had never seen a brighter smile on the boy's face. Shuichi was shining brighter than ever; the music he would write would reflect that. His mission was complete there was nothing to be worried about anymore. Shuichi was happy, Yuki was happy_… I'm unhappy_.

"Ryuichi-san, funny enough that you're showing up here without fearing me. Aren't you worried, I'll start making you my punching bag?" Yuki said, forcing Ryuichi to open his eyes. Yuki was leaning against the wall across from him, his cold gaze set on him like a laser.

"Don't gloat." Ryuichi replied. Looking away from a man he dared not look at as his rival. A man he did not want to look at as his rival. "Take care of him."

"I did not say that I wouldn't. What happens between Shuichi and I will always just be between the both of us. When others try to interfere things get complicated. If you had let me talk to him that night, the past six months need not have been so hard on him." Yuki pointed out quietly.

"But you're wrong. You both needed those six months." Ryuichi returned bringing his gaze back to Yuki's. His eyes filled with all the anxiety that had been with him in the past week as he watched them both. "You needed to get rid of your ignorance and notice him, while he needed to learn that he can survive without you by his side. So it was a good thing you were a part."

"My opinion on this matter is not going to match yours no matter how much you say." Yuki stated, knowing that Ryuichi's logic might be right, but in his opinion it was unnecessary. He had known what Shuichi meant to him ever since the brat had forced his way into his apartment. "Don't you think you might have done it a bit for yourself?"

Ryuichi pushed off the wall and brought his hand up to rub his chest. His gaze moving wistfully toward the closed studio doors, a decision sneaked into his heart as he turned to look at Yuki. "My work here is done, whether you appreciate it or not, I'm not needed here anymore. I'm heading back to New York. Will you please tell him goodbye for me? And good luck, even though he doesn't need it."

For a second time, Yuki watched another entertainer walk away from him with a little smile on his face.

* * *

_Happy happy new year to all. I'm not going to give an excuse for my delay...but please forgive me, bows head really low. As sad as this is, Chapter Twenty will be the end of this story. I can't wait to hear what you have to say, and thank you for treating my story with such kindness. Elaine._


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: - I do not own Gravitation. The characters and story belong to the amazing Maki Murakami- sensei._

**Chapter Twenty.**

**_Final._**

"_Flight 287 leaving for Tokyo now boarding. All passengers report to the designated gate. I repeat, all passengers report to the designated gate."_

Ryuichi sighed and got up from his seat, making sure that his sunglasses were seated on the bridge of his nose, he started for the boarding gates. A quick stop in Tokyo, then he was going to head out for New York. He was sure that Reiji was suffering acutely about now, he had left New York under false pretenses that he was going to be suffering for very soon. Shaking his head, he wondered whether she was going to lock him up for a month for his transgressions. The thought made him smile as he strolled toward the gate. Momentarily forgetting his aching heart and the reason he was running away from Taipei.

"Ryu-I-chi!" The name was called out in a loud call, the syllables emphasized in a cute singsong manner. The voice was more familiar to him than his and for a minute he stood frozen in the busy airport afraid to turn around and confirm it.

"How could you leave like this?" Shuichi asked as he ran up to him and grabbed a hold of his jacket. "Don't you know that people say goodbye before they leave?"

Ryuichi swallowed hard grateful for the glasses that were hiding his eyes. He was sure that the expression in them would betray his thoughts on saying goodbye to this beautiful brat. The hand on his jacket pulled and he had no choice but to turn around and face Shuichi. Forcing a smile on his face, he said

"What to do? I don't really like saying goodbye."

Shuichi sighed and crossed his arms against his chest, staring at Ryuichi, the anger he had been feeling at the older man for leaving so abruptly boiled over. When they had emerged from studio and Yuki had told him about Ryuichi leaving the most curious feeling of panic had overcome him. It was overwhelming how worried he had become. He practically ran from the studio still in his stage costume, not even the makeup they had put on his face was off. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of Ryuichi's coat lapels and started shaking him, "Yah! What planet are you from? How can you just leave like that? Not a note, not a word, you just left. Do you know how worried I was when Yuki told me? Huh!"

_Too much_, Ryuichi thought. He couldn't handle anymore of this. This was hard enough as it was. He had wanted to leave with grace but if Shuichi kept pushing and pulling on him like this, it was not going to happen.

"Shuichi, not everything goes how you want it to. It's time for me to leave." Ryuichi answered as calmly as he could. Reaching up, he grabbed Shuichi's wrists and held on, holding them tightly with every intention of pushing him away, but for some reason found himself holding on instead. "Let me go now, hmm. Its over now, Yuki is back, he'll take care of you."

"Ryu." Shuichi let out quietly, clumping the expensive fabric under his fingers and not caring that he was ruining it. "Don't leave. Please don't leave me."

Ryuichi felt tears sting the back of his eyes. "Shu-chan we can't continue on like this. We have to stop soon, I have to go back to my life and you yours."

Shuichi shook his head and held on tighter; somehow he got the feeling that Ryuichi leaving so suddenly and quietly meant that their relationship was changing considerably. The closeness they had achieved in the past few months felt like it was slipping away from him. "Why are you just leaving this time? I always came to the airport with you before? Why did you just leave?"

The question was to be expected, Ryuichi thought sadly, looking down at Shuichi's amethyst gaze through the tinted lenses of his glasses. How could anyone be this unobservant? "Shu-chan. _Baka_."

"What does that have to do with anything? Why are you leaving like a thief in the night? Why? Why!"

Ryuichi closed his eyes and answered quietly, aware that the crowd around them was taking interest and they were slowly gathering around. "Don't ask that question so casually, Shuichi. I'll want to tell you the truth and I can't do that. I'm sorry I did not tell you I was leaving."

The quiet words went through Shuichi like a cold breeze, forcing him to reach up and pull off Ryuichi's glasses. He wanted to see, he wanted to know why Ryuichi was leaving like this. Why he wanted to walk away without saying a word. After offering his strength and his friendship without any doubts. The support Ryuichi had given him through the past six months was just more than he could ever repay. But the moment the glasses came off, Ryuichi turned his head away and pulled Shuichi fiercely into his chest. His fingers sinking into the dark hair that he had caressed so many times. Just with that one action, Shuichi realized why this was happening.

Closing his eyes against the reality of losing Ryuichi, Shuichi took in a deep breath and said his voice muffled in Ryuichi's shirt, "I'm your number one fan, don't you ever forget that. Call me everyday, tell me if that Reiji is giving you trouble, I'll send Yuki after her, you hear me. And when you come back to Tokyo, tell me alright…that way I'll stock your refrigerator for you."

Ryuichi chuckled at that last one, knowing that it still hadn't sank in for Shuichi that he would be living with Yuki. Judging from the expression on the other man's face when he had been talking to him, there was no way he was going to be letting Shuichi out of his sight.

"I promise all those things." Ryuichi whispered holding on tightly. "I have to go now, my flight."

Shuichi nodded his head, and forced his fingers to uncurl from Ryuichi's shirt, sniffling quietly, he brushed the tell tale tears on his cheeks away before he took a step back. Handing the coveted glasses to Ryuichi, he watched as the older man put them on and took in a deep breath. Giving him a big smile, Shuichi bowed his head,

"Thank you for everything. I'll never forget." Then surprising both of them, he leaned up and placed a big kiss on Ryuichi's mouth, before he turned away and took off at a run. A big grin playing on his lips at what he had just done.

Recovering from the sweet kiss he had been craving but too proud to ask for, Ryuichi grinned and turned toward the boarding gates. A few minutes when he was settled in his seat, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out to find a text message from Shuichi. Opening it, he started, "I know why you left. I'm glad you didn't tell me. You'll always be my friend Ryu, no matter what. Oh, by the way...call this number after you read this."

Staring at those words, he sighed shakily, the need to get off the plane and go after that idiot a bit overwhelming. But then he forced his thoughts away and concentrated on punching the numbers Shu-chan had given him. "Moshi, Moshi." A cheerful Yuki-san sounding voice came at him.

Chuckling at Shuichi's sense of humor, he answered, "Hi, Tatsuha. Ryuichi here."

* * *

Humming the melody under his breath, Shuichi attempted to think up words that fit the flow and feel of the music. But nothing popped into his mind. It was as though all he could see was a long flat line in the darkness that was driving him crazy. Sighing he stopped humming and brought his gaze up to stare at his lover. They were in their suite, in a hotel in Seoul and Yuki was busy typing away on his laptop, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. The concentration on his face was so deep that Shuichi doubted the man would hear a bomb go off a few feet away. How was it that he could not master such a level of devotion to writing his lyrics? Seriously, he had less than two days to get the last song out. To be truthful, this was the hardest one ever, the four before had been easy, the melodies upbeat, emotionally they had been about finding happiness and _that_ he had been able to write without a problem. His happiness was seated a few feet away typing up love stories with mind-blowing plots. The last song however was a melody that demanded a little more deep thinking. Its elegant sound, and arrangement demanded he dig deeper inside for the lyrics to match. _I should be able to do that,_ he thought with a short sigh. 

"If you sigh again, I'm going to light this cigarette and forget all consideration for your health." Yuki cut in to his thoughts with his amused remark. "Writing lyrics can't be this hard can it? Do you want me to help you?"

"No." Shuichi answered a bit too quickly surprising Yuki. Noting the expression on Yuki's face, he explained, "I want to do this alone, don't take it personally."

"Haven't you begged me before to write lyrics for you?" Yuki asked, turning his seat around so that he was studying Shuichi carefully. "I realize that this is your band, and your sound, but you have forty-eight hours left, less than that if we get technical. This song needs lyrics. Or we're going to be flying to Europe and learning how to like it."

"Don't pester me too." Shuichi snapped jumping off the couch he was seated on and throwing the notebook he had been holding on the glass table. He was tired of hearing them all telling him to write lyrics. It wasn't so easy. He couldn't just open a tap and out they came on demand. It simply didn't work that way. He thought Yuki understood that about him best. "I can't handle it if you're going to be pushing me around too."

"Why are you angry now?" Yuki asked, his brow raised, as he took in Shuichi's black slacks and open matching shirt, his dark hair sticking up from all the times he had ran his fingers through it. Despite the disheveled state he was gorgeous as always, those amethyst eyes flared in anger and passion, emotions that were clearly more intense than he remembered. The past week he had discovered, living so close to Shuichi that the younger man had changed in so many ways he was beginning to resent not being around to share these changes. Added on to the hyper active side, Shuichi's thoughtful side had matured. At meetings usually held in their suite sometimes, Shuichi voiced opinions and suggestions about the tour with so much intelligence that Yuki paused in his writing to listen to him talk. Shuichi's consideration for the crew working with them, the crowds coming to see them surprised and awed him. So much so, that when the ridiculous antics started he tended to be a little surprised and shocked that the same man had been making decisions a minute before. To think that Ryuichi had had the privilege of watching each and every change burned him more than anything. Not to mention that the brat had run after Ryuichi to bid him goodbye, they had yet to discuss that topic. It seemed as though Shuichi was avoiding it like the plague. _Did he miss that man_? "Do you want me to call Ryuichi for you? Maybe he can make things better."

Shuichi stared at Yuki, his mind trying to process that comment and the tone used to make it. _Was he jealous_? It was hard to tell. Although he dared not admit that he missed having a little bit of Ryuichi's experience around. How was he supposed to discuss with Yuki how nervous he was about standing before all his fans and telling them everything there was to know about his love life? Yuki would just scoff and say that he had chosen the profession; he should be able to deal with such a trivial thing. But it wasn't trivial was it? No, it was a big deal considering their relationship was on the shakiest foundation. Even knowing how much they loved each other, there was still so much left unsaid between them. Love wasn't everything.

The question came out automatically, "What is that supposed to mean? Ryu never helped me write any lyrics. All he did was spent time with me."

"Oh yeah, you were so close that _Ryu_ and you ended up in bed together." Yuki pointed out, hoping to get a reaction out of that.

"I can't handle this right now." Shuichi decided, turning toward the door, his bare feet silent on the carpet as he headed out. He needed to clear his mind and listening to Yuki bitch was not what he needed. He was liable to lose to Tohma and that was scaring him more than he wanted anyone to let on. Where was his confidence? Oh yes, he had forgotten, Yuki was busy trampling on it at the moment. What did it matter that he liked Ryuichi as a friend? Why did Yuki have to keep throwing that argument at him?

"That's right, run away from a fight. You love to do that don't you? You've perfected the technique so well; that the last time you ran for six months. Tell me Shuichi, what would have happened had I not come looking for you?" Yuki questioned, standing up too, removing the cigarette from his lips and pointing at Shuichi with it, "Would you have fallen for Ryuichi and decided to shack up with him or would you have challenged Tohma and fought to be with me? Which one of those two would have been your choice?"

_None._ Shuichi thought as he pulled the door open and slammed it closed behind him. He would have ended up going in search of Yuki. He knew that deep in his heart. It would just have been a matter of time, and then the cold and unbearable loneliness would have sent him back to Tokyo and Yuki, regardless of whether Yuki loved him or not. But he would never have challenged Tohma because the strength to do so had been brought about by Yuki telling him he loved him. Buttoning his shirt, he took the remaining stairs up and stepped onto the rooftop of the hotel. His gaze sweeping over the city before him, and the wind blowing in his ears blocking out his thoughts. He would stay up here for a while, and then he would return back down to face his lover.

* * *

Stepping into the living room area in Hiro's room, he smiled when he saw Suguru, Sakano, K and Hiro all seated on the couches look up at him expectantly. He knew what they wanted to hear, but, 

"Sorry guys. I don't think it worked. He got angry with me and left. Maybe we should really call Ryuichi back here."

Hiro scoffed and shook his head, "Like that would make you happy. Don't complicate the situation more than it is." He was well aware of Yuki's feelings toward the relationship Shuichi had with the Nittle Grasper lead singer. "What else can we do to get our lyrics?"

"I don't know." Suguru said, "Shuichi's mind is very simple sometimes, I can't believe that he needs to be feeling something to write decent lyrics."

"Not everyone is as cold as you Suguru." Yuki pointed out, settling into an armchair by the window and gratefully lighting up his cigarette. "To add on to this, I think he is worried about that interview Tohma promised. This is such bullshit, why can't you people have normal lives, and act like normal singers."

"Then we wouldn't be unique." Hiro said with a smile, leaning his head back against the couch. This was not the first time that Shuichi had been unable to write lyrics. Usually it was a regular thing to happen, and Shuichi always ended up brainstorming with the whole band and coming up with lyrics. But this time, he had not even asked for help, not even from Ryuichi. He knew because he had called Ryuichi to see if he could offer Shuichi a few pointers, but Ryuichi had said that the boy had declined his help.

"But something is not right." Yuki said out loud, blowing out smoke into the air, as he stared out the windows, "Shuichi is too contained, he should be running around in complete panic, but he is holding everything in."

"So you've noticed too." K said, his sharp gaze moving to Yuki. He had wondered when the man would notice Shuichi's odd behavior. It was apparent Shuichi was worried about their relationship and what Yuki thought the interview. But who was he to point out the obvious when the drama was so entertaining. "Why don't you talk to him, take him out to dinner or something."

"Do you realize that we can't step out of this hotel without being mauled." Yuki said, his brow rose at the suggestion. "Remember what happened last week, Shuichi almost lost his clothes in that crowd. Who tells them which hotel we are staying at?"

"I don't know." K replied, shaking his head, "It's really supposed to be top secret. I have yet to crack the underground information network, but I'm close."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Suguru said, turning to Yuki, "Dates don't necessarily have to happen outside the hotel. You can have one inside as well. Try the rooftop. He goes to think there sometimes. I'd say odds are you'll find him there. This is all you, you know. Shuichi can't write unless you two are doing great. So go out there and make this work."

Yuki frowned, "Suddenly this sounds too much like a tournament. You realize we are real people and in an actual relationship, this is not a game."

"Who cares, do your best. We are counting on you." Hiro parroted, jumping off the couch and rushing to Yuki. He grabbed the cigarette away and pulled Yuki to his feet. Pulling him toward the door and pushing him out, "The stairs lead to the roof top, don't disappoint. We have about forty-six hours to go now."

The door closed and Yuki was left standing on the hallway with an amused expression on his face. What had he been turned into?

* * *

Pushing the door to the rooftop open, Yuki noticed Shuichi's figure almost immediately. He was leaning against he wall, his head propped on the palm of his hand, deep in thought. The wind blowing his dark hair, ruffling it even more than it had been before. Just looking at him and the need to rush up and pull him tightly against him increased to a level he was afraid he couldn't contain. 

He walked up to Shuichi and pressed his body behind him, wrapping his strong arms around the slender body of his lover, he buried his face in his the dark hair. Shuichi leaned back accepting the comfort not at all surprised; he had heard the door open and close.

"What's bothering you?" Yuki asked quietly, "Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind."

Shuichi sighed, "Everything. I'm scared I think. I'm afraid that I can't keep my end of the deal to Tohma."

"You're almost there, you just need lyrics to the last song, and then everything will be fine." Yuki offered, swaying from side to side, "You've managed to surprise him by having four songs done already. There shouldn't be a problem-

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Shuichi cut in, bringing his hands to move Yuki's only to have them imprisoned in the hug Yuki was giving him. "I'm afraid of…."his voice faded away, feeling unsure of how he was going to explain his fears to Yuki. After having him throw all that Ryuichi none sense in their suite, how was he supposed to open up to him?

"Afraid of what Shu-chan? Tell me so I can help you. We are a team, you and I. What's important to you is important to me also. I need you to understand that." Yuki said softly, feeling sorry about his earlier words. There were the reason that Shuichi was having a hard time now, but he had been trying to get him to open up like this. Getting Shuichi aggravated was the only way to have him talk. It was a necessary evil. Although he was a little worried about Shuichi missing Ryuichi.

"I do understand. I'm just… Yuki, you are really particular with what happens in your life. I realize that my being in it, is not so easy for you. But I really love you, and I don't want to lose you after this. I want to win so hard, but it will mean opening our lives up again to the press, sharing our relationship with the press. I can't possibly do that right now when I just got you back."

_So that is the problem,_ Yuki mused. Feeling elated that Shuichi's worries had nothing to do with missing the Nittle Grasper lead singer. That was a relief in his part; he couldn't even explain how much he had been dreading it. But to find out that his idiot lover was worrying about talking to the press and what it would do to their relationship.

"I don't mind. It doesn't matter to me what everyone else thinks, just what you think. I told you, as selfishly as I want you to be all mine, I understand that you can't be. You have a beautiful voice, a career that demands you give more than you have, and people who want you for it. Shuichi, as long as you come back to me for comfort, to cry, to laugh, to share your anger, happiness and every silly little thing that happens in you life, I'll be fine."

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind? Because the moment I start talking, everything comes out, coz I get carried away when it comes to you. And I love you so much that I want to share it with the world, you won't walk away from me will you?" Shuichi said, feeling tears rising up behind his closed eyelids. He wanted to know so much the answer to that last question.

"Never. Not even when you start spouting nonsense on national television." Yuki offered with a smile, leaning down closer to Shuichi's ear he said, "You also have to promise me, if anything is bothering you, come talk to me. Do you understand that Shuichi? I love you, and always will. Don't listen to what other people have to say about our relationship from now on. Especially Tohma, and that Ryuichi, holding you whenever he wants-

Shuichi turned around within the circle of Eiri's arms and hugged him back. Lifting his head up and kissing Yuki on his lips in a tender sweet kiss. It had been the hardest thing to get Yuki to admit what he had just done. He had promised that he would do anything to get Yuki to know those words in his heart, and not regret them. But it had been the longest journey and now that Yuki had said them, he would never do it again, "I promise never to walk away again." He said against Yuki's lips. "I love you too much to do that. And I promise to keep Ryuichi at arms length from now on."

* * *

"Good evening, I'm Shindou Shuichi from Bad Luck." Shuichi said into the microphone, settling on one of the three stools set up on the stage. "Tonight, we have something special for you. But first, I'll let my band mates introduce themselves to you." 

The crowd cheered loudly as Hiro brought his microphone up, "Evening, I'm Nakano Hiro. We are happy to be here for this final concert. Please enjoy it."

Suguru smiled at the reaction to Hiro's introduction and shook his head as he said, "Good evening Seoul, I'm Fujisaki Suguru. It's a pleasure to be here tonight."

The cheering went wild, and for a moment, none of the three could speak. Afraid that it was never going to die down, Shuichi motioned for the three reporters who were supposed to carry on the live exclusive interview before the concert started. On the sidelines hidden by a camera stand, Shuichi caught a glance of Yuki. His hands were deep in his pockets and his gaze collided with Shuichi's making his heart jump a little. Drawing his strength from that, Shuichi turned to face the over excited reporters who were finally going to get the interview that every body had been dying to get for months now.

Seeing the newcomers on the stage, the crowd settled and the interview started. At first the questions were easy, dealing with the experiences the band had gone through during the tour. Which city had interested them most? What they liked and disliked about traveling to so many places? All of which were answered boisterously, and with humor from each of them.

Then the first reporter asked the dreaded question, "Being so busy with such a schedule to uphold, has there been time for personal relationships?"

Hiro fell into the automatic format they had devised before when Shuichi had not been able to talk about Yuki, taking the question, "As you know, being so busy, we barely have time to breath on our own. But we do try to keep in touch with people in our lives as much as we can. We may not get the time to date like any other person."

"Is that hard on those you are involved with?" The second reporter asked. "I mean not being able to see each other and go out on dates, is that hard for them?"

Suguru answered this question, "Of course. But if they understand, then it's not such a problem. Personally I don't have any such close relationship so I wouldn't be able to answer this question well. But I'd imagine it would be a bit of a challenge if I had one."

"What about you Shindou-san? Your relationship with the novelist Yuki Eiri has been a very hot topic with your fans. Most people say that the both of you have been experiencing some hardships and that is why we don't see you both together as much. Would you like to clear this matter for your fans?"

Shuichi breathed out, as the question he had been waiting for finally came. Bringing the microphone up he chuckled a little, "I am definitely glad for the support our fans have shown toward Yuki-san and I. As you all know, we have had a busy six months traveling and keeping up with concert tours, it has been a bit of a challenge between us. Like any other couple we have had our ups and downs, it is to be expected."

"Are you still together? It has been rumored that you have both separated." The third reporter questioned, going straight to the point.

"Yes we are." The crowd started screaming outrageously obviously pleased to be the first to know this little bit of news.

Fueled by the energy the crowd was giving off the first reporter questioned, "Is there a reason that you have not spoken of your relationship in the past six months."

"Yes. We were having a long fight. Lovers have disagreements all the time you know." Shuichi replied with a grin, "But our issues are resolved, as much as I'd like to say there won't be other disagreements, I can't. We are human after all, please bear with us as we go through life."

"Would you share the reasons why you were fighting?" The second reporter pushed. Shuichi sighed wondering if he was going to have to answer that question for Tohma to give in on their bet. The man had definitely not been please when the band had turned in the final song, with a little bow on it to show their excitement. The interview had been set up so quickly that Shuichi had barely had time to breathe. Oh well, he thought, Yuki didn't mind, so he could answer. Lifting the microphone, he almost laughed when movement caught the corner of his eye.

At that point, Tohma walked on to the stage and shook his head at the reporters, effectively ending the interview and all further questions. Shuichi turned to the man and did a little bow, before he said into the microphone, "To all our fans, I'd like to thank you for your support once again. It has been an incredible ride getting here, there are so many things we have learned and gained from this. Tonight, we will sing new songs, but this first one is dedicated to someone I can't possibly live without."

There are days, when I look at you,

and I can't believe you are mine.

Every time when you smile at me,

my heart flips over a million times.

I've come to realize that this feeling

is here to stay, no matter where you are,

I'll always think of you.

Through the snow, so white and cold,

I find love so warm in your arms.

In the spring, so bright, and beautiful,

your love will grow and fill my heart.

As it shines in the summer, blooming

I breathe in the scent of life,

as you withstand the fall, the snow

falls once again, you are here with me.

Through it all, I live, feeling the love

you give; you are living in my heart.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Pulling his suitcase into the elevator, Shuichi sighed as he leaned against the wall and wondered why his body felt as though he had walked to hell and back. Not to mention that his eyes were staying open by sheer sense of will. Otherwise he was liable to fall asleep right where he stood. A few seconds later, the doors opened, and he managed to pull the suitcase out without stumbling to the floor. Groaning, he headed for the door at the end of the hallway and managed to make it there without any falls.

Reaching for his keys in his pocket, he attempted to open the door, and managed to do so with the fifth try. Pulling the door open, he stepped into the apartment and dropped everything on the floor, making a loud clutter that hardly registered in his mind. He needed a bed and sleep. After the longest tour in existence, he was finally home in Tokyo. He could finally breathe in and speak Japanese without someone frowning at him as they wondered what he was saying. He could finally eat strawberry porky and walk in the park.

"I'm home." He called out sleepily, as he pulled his shoes off, tiredly.

"Welcome back." Yuki replied, appearing from his study and hurrying to catch Shuichi before he stumbled on to the floor.

Shuichi grinned as strong arms picked him up, he could finally fall asleep in his bed, held tightly by the one person he loved most in this world. This was heaven.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading ,"Choices of Love". It was a pleasure writing it, and despite the many delays, you all stayed with me, I am very grateful. I hope the ending did not disappoint, hoping to hear many opinions and thoughts. I love reading all the reviews you give me, they fueled the passion. Hoping to see you all soon, whenever the muse strikes again, i'll write another one. But for now, i'll be reading all of yours. Thank you, and stay safe, sending all my cyber love to you._**


End file.
